


Dancing in your light

by Shadowhunting_for_love



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alpha!Isabelle, Alpha!Jace, Alpha!Magnus, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Like really slow, M/M, Omega!Alec, Omega!Clary, Omega!Simon, Protective Alec, Slow Burn, magnus is nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunting_for_love/pseuds/Shadowhunting_for_love
Summary: Alexander Lightwood was the eldest of Robert and Maryse's children, he had been labeled an Omega at the presenting age of fifteen. After his presentation of such a low-class rank, Robert and Maryse began to treat Alec more as a housemaid than a child. Alec, however, had already been the nurturing mother for his three younger siblings and always lent a helping hand whenever they needed it. A time came, and at the riping age of eighteen, his parents didn't want an Omega in their home and kicked him out without a second thought. Only for it to backfire because then the others, Isabelle, Jace, and Max, all packed up their things and left with Alec. Now they are on their own, Alec has to take care of his three cubs and so his only option is to sell his body in order for them to stay afloat. That's when Magnus Bane enters the picture and sweeps the poor Omega from his feet and takes his world by storm. Will Alec be able to trust Magnus, or is Magnus just looking for a little Omega to toy with?





	1. Runaway

Alec never had a good life after he presented as an Omega because Omegas were considered to be the lowest rank of the community. With him being the son of Robert and Maryse Lightwood who had reputations to hold being an Alpha power couple, it didn’t end well for him. Then again Alec was never seen as their son truly, due to him being the eldest he was the one who took care of his siblings.

Thinking about it now, Alec realized that he was an Omega long before he presented with his nurturing nature to always protect his young. They even considered him more of a parental figure than their own parents and that’s because Alec did raise them. 

At age eighteen, however, their little family was shattered forever whenever Maryse and Robert demanded that Alec leave their home. He wasn’t a Lightwood and they would be damned if they had an Omega in their household of Alphas. 

“Get out of this house. You are a disgrace to the Lightwood name!” Maryse barks, flashing her eyes at Alec to force him into submission.

“If anyone is a disgrace it’s you! You’ve never been a mother to any of the kids you gave birth to! You are a terrible Alpha!” Alec snaps back, only to be slapped hard across the face by his father.

“Don’t you disrespect your mother like that! You have been nothing but a burden on this family! It’s time you go out on the street where you belong!” Robert snarls as Alec glared back.

“Fine, I’ll leave. And when those kids find out why their big brother isn’t here anymore… You’ll realize how much they need me.” He spat. 

As much as Alec didn’t want to leave his siblings in this house, he had no choice. So while the others were at school Alec packed his things and left the home in Idris to find a new place in New York. He knew his siblings would be devasted but he prayed that Robert and Maryse actually took care of them. 

“Great.” Alec sighed from exhaustion when he lifted up his hand and knocked on the door. He really hoped she was home right now because he could use a friend. “Come on… Please.” 

His prayers were answered when the door opened to reveal a young woman with long brown hair that was up in a bun. Her hazel eyes widened at the sight of the poor soaked Omega, standing at her doorstep in the rain.

“Alec? What the hell are you doing?” She demanded as Alec offers her a tired smile.

“Hey Athena, sorry I didn’t call… Um… Is it cool if I crash here for a few days?” He asked pleading softly as her eyes softened. 

“Of-Of course, Alec… What happened?” She asked, helping him gather his things inside when he let out a small hollow laugh.

“Kicked me out. Tossed me like I was nothing.” He whispered as she froze. 

“All because you’re an Omega?” She asked, seething at the thought of Alec’s so-called parents as he nods. “I’m so sorry, Alec. You are more than welcome to crash here for as long as you need.” She assured, placing a hand on his shoulder when a sob escaped his lips.

“My… My cubs… They won’t let me see or contact them.” He sobbed as she felt her chest tighten. Omegas were protective when it came to their cubs, so having them taken away was like having his insides scooped out with a rusty spoon.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get them back.” 

“How? Maryse and Robert made sure that I would never see them again.” His voice quivered as Athena offers a smile. 

“You just let me worry about that. Come on. Why don’t you go get a shower and some fresh clothes?” She nudged him toward the guest bedroom as he went to protest. 

Alec slumped in defeat because he was so exhausted right now and emotionally unstable that he probably did have a sour smell to him from nerves. Without a second thought, Alec got into the shower and started to clean himself up. The Omega in him was whining out for his young and it made his brave facade crumble. He stayed in the shower for a good hour or more despite the water running cold a while ago. 

Athena had something for him to eat when he stepped into the bedroom as he snorted. Athena was another Omega who he has known since he was about five. Most of the family thought they were going to be together but Alec was gay and Athena didn’t really care to be in a relationship. 

“Hey, thanks for letting me stay but I could have gone down to the store to get something to eat--” He was cut off by three people sitting on the couch with Athena smiling over to him.

“Hey, big bro.” Izzy was the first to pipe up as Alec blinked in shock, unable to understand that his cubs were here right in front of them. 

“H-How?” He asked as the three laughed.

“Well, when we came home from school… We weren’t greeted by you like we always were. We asked Robert and Maryse where you were and they said you weren’t coming back and to get used to it. So, Isabelle and I tracked you down in New York and then we left to find you.” Jace supplies as Alec looked to him in shock.

“What about school?” Alec asked as they all grinned.

“We’ll still go, or maybe transfer to a new school here in New York. But they broke the last straw by kicking you out.” Isabelle’s eyes flashed a blood red. 

“Guys, you shouldn’t have done that. I’m just an Omega. You all had bright futures.” He frowns as Jace looks up to his brother with a grim expression.

“If my future doesn’t include my Parabatai… then I don’t want that future.” His voice held confidence as Isabelle and Max nod in agreement. 

“You have always taken care of us. You helped us through our darkest moments. Alec, we need you as much as you need us.” Isabelle stood up before offering him a warm smile. “So we left without a second thought. We love you so much, Omega or not. You’re our family.” She finished. 

After that Alec hugged them all tightly as he laughed in tears. All three of his little Alphas snuggled him tightly and refused to let go. Athena made a comment about how she’d be in the kitchen if they needed her but honestly, Alec had never felt so complete before. That night all of them were curled up together in a small bundle of happiness with nothing to hold them back…

\---

It had been a few months since that night and Alec was taking over with making breakfast, lunch, and dinner, along with laundry and other house chores that he was used to doing back at their old home. However, Alec felt like he needed to help out the struggling Omega who helped him in their time of need. At this point, they were making it paycheck to paycheck. 

“I need to get a job.” He comments to Athena who was sipping her morning brew of tea as she looked to him. “I can’t keep depending on you to house all of us. I want to help out. We’ve been here for almost six months now. Jace, Izzy, and Max are all in school and I think it’s time that I help.” He stated firmly. 

“Oh-kay.” She said, setting down the cup. “What would you be interested in doing?” She asked softly, looking down to the dark brewed tea.

“I’m not sure… I never… I wasn’t allowed to do anything after I presented as an Omega. I was pulled from school and forced into labor of cleaning and doing chores.” He explained with a sigh before thumping his head against the table. 

“Hmm... Let me call a friend. He might be able to help you.” She comments softly as he looks to her. “His name is Magnus Bane. He helped me get my job so maybe he could have something for you.” She grins and pulls out her phone before walking off to call this Magnus Bane...


	2. Doing everything for his loved ones

Alec woke up at four-thirty like he did every morning before he got everyone a lunch to take with them and made sure all their books and homework was in their bags. Then he started coffee, knowing Athena would be up soon for work and would need all the energy boost she could get. 

“Jace, come on. Time to get up.” Alec called, opening the door to his parabatai's sleeping form. “I know you’re tired.” He said to Jace’s groan. “Come on. I have breakfast ready.” He said in a sing-songy tone.

Jace shot up from his bed so quickly, Alec feared he might get whiplash from the force as Jace looked to him with wide eyes. Alec held back a laugh as Jace rushed for the closet to get dressed because he wanted first dibs on the bacon. Alec, rolling his eyes fondly, went out of the room and shut the door behind him before heading to the other teenager in the home. 

Athena’s place had four bedrooms which meant the youngest cub was currently curled up in Alec’s bed. Not that Max or Alec cared because Max would end up in Alec’s bed anyway even if the young Alpha had his own room. 

“Izzy, come on.” Alec knocked on her door before opening it to see the female Alpha buried under four blankets like a cocoon. “How are you feeling?” He asked, knowing she wasn’t feeling well last night when she went to bed.

“A-Alec…” She panted harshly as Alec’s heart clenched in worry before looking to see her flushed face.

“Izzy--” He was cut off by the harsh pheromones of an Alpha in a rut as his eyes widened. “Oh my god…” He whispered as she whimpers from the pain in her bones. “Okay, okay. Give me a second. I’ll get your medicine.” He promised before rushing out of the room. 

Alec thumped down the steps for his room, almost colliding with Jace who looked to him in shock. He paid his parabatai no mind as he rushed to the bedroom. Izzy and Jace went through ruts only once a year and when they did, they were unbearable. He cried out in triumph at the bottle of medicine in his hand. 

Opening it, Alec froze when he realized that there was only one in there. That was only going to help her get through maybe a day, not the whole rut which would be about a week. He cursed as he tried to look around for another bottle, but he didn’t have any left. 

“Dammit,” He cursed softly. “Jace, I need you to watch your little brother. Don’t go near Izzy’s room.” His mother mode was now activated as Jace looked to him in worry from the doorway.

“What’s happening? Is she okay?” 

“She’s in a rut. Which means she’s going to try and attack you and Max. Stay with him until you have to go to school. I’ll call the principal to tell them Izzy can’t make it. Athena!” He exclaims, rushing out of the room as she looked to him in shock.

“What’s going on?” 

“Once Jace leaves I need you to take Max to school. I need to take care of Izzy.” He explained as she nods immediately realizing what was happening. Her eyes flashed a light green from the scent of an unmated Alpha in a rut. 

“Okay. I can do that.” She shook her head to clear her of the smoky scent. 

“Thanks. I only have the medicine for a day… Athena, we can’t afford another bottle right now. If she’s going into a rut… that means Jace isn’t far behind. He’s worse than Izzy.” He pulled at his hair as she offers him a smile.

“Hey, hey. We’ll figure this out okay?” She asked as Alec smiles to her.

“Thanks, Athena I have to go back to her.” He rushed back up the stairs before opening the door to see Izzy looking to him with glowing red eyes. 

This wasn’t his sister, this was an unmated Alpha who needed an omega. Alec slowed his beating heart and held up his hands as he slowly walked into the room. This wasn’t the first time he’s tussled with the Alpha within his little sister but it was the first time he did it in another home. 

“Izzy, it’s me, Alec. Come here.” His voice was soft and honey-warm to help calm down the beast within. Soon enough Izzy was slowly sinking down onto the bed as he walked towards her and grabbed the glass of water on her nightstand. “Will you take this for me?” He asked quietly, offering out the pill. 

The Alpha growled in anger before slapping the water from his hand, causing the glass to shatter onto the floor. The loud noise caused her to go feral as she jumped onto Alec as he slammed onto the ground. He hissed at the harsh blow of the floor beneath him, paired with the pain of claws digging into his shoulders from where she had him pinned down. 

Alec panted harshly as she towered over him before he shoved the hand with the pill up. She bared her fangs at the last second, causing the sharp teeth to split open the skin. He grunted but didn’t remove his hand until the pill was down her throat. 

The reaction was almost in an instant, going from the feral Alpha to a very tired Izzy who looked down to him in shock. She noticed that he was bleeding from his shoulders and his hand from where she had attacked him. Her eyes widened before tears formed in her eyes as Alec cupped her face gently and offered her a smile.

“You okay?” He asked as she forced out a sobbing laugh. 

“Me! You just got attacked by me… Oh my god… Alec… I--I’m so sorry.” She whimpers before leaning down and nuzzling his neck for comfort only to smell the iron-like scent of blood. 

“It’s okay. I’m not mad.” He assured, running his fingers through her hair when the door opened to reveal the others who looked down to them in shock. “I’m fine. I took a little too long and it caused the Alpha to come out. We’re okay. Right?” He asked, looking to Izzy. 

Izzy sniffed softly before nodding as she sat up off her brother who winced as he stood up. She whines softly at the thought of being the reason for his pain but Alec placed his good hand onto her head before petting her gently. 

“Why don’t you lay down and I’ll get your food?” He asked as she nods quickly, wanting to please her brother before crawling into the bed. 

“You need to get ready,” He said pointing at Jace. “The bus will be here in ten. You need to go back to sleep because you have another two hours before the bus comes.” He pointed at Max who looked sheepish and rushed off towards the bedroom. “And you need to get ready for work.” He finishes with Athena. 

The other two rushed off to do as Alec said, he smirked softly because they all knew he was a force to be reckoned with. He went for the door when he heard a soft whimpering sound come from Izzy as he looked back to see her.

“P-Please don’t go.” She begged as Alec offered her an apologetic smile.

“I’ll be right back. I promise.” He whispered before walking out with a small sigh. Izzy always became emotional whenever she took the medicine, Alec thought it was because of her hormones being affected like they were. 

After he cleaned himself up, he waved goodbye to Jace who went off for his day while Athena got Max up to start getting ready. He didn’t take a shower last night and that was his own fault, now he was paying the consequences of poor decision making. 

“Oh, Magnus said he’ll be over at eleven-thirty,” Athena said as he started up the step before he turned to look at her in shock.

“T-Today??” He asked as she laughs before nodding.

“He said he was excited to meet you after I told him what you did for your siblings.” She offers a smile as Alec forces himself not to facepalm.

“I look like a disaster… Nope, can’t worry. Just make sure Max doesn’t eat too many pancakes. I don’t have a car to bring him home.” He calls before finally returning to Izzy’s room to see that she was asleep. 

Alec was silently thankful that she was asleep, considering that meant she wasn’t in any pain and also that meant that the medicine would last longer in her system. Right now with no more medication to help her through her rut… she’ll need all the time that she can get with a clear head.

Alec covered her up gently before kissing her forehead, causing a smile to spread across her sleeping face. He smiled gently as he walked out of the room and shut the door with a quiet click. He then went and joined the other two downstairs. 

“Is she gonna be okay?” Max asked around a mouthful of hashbrowns as Alec nods. 

“She’ll be okay and don’t talk with your mouth full. You know it’s disrespectful.” He comments as Max immediately swallowed down the remaining food in his mouth.

“Sorry.” He murmurs as Alec ruffles his hair gently which made him laugh. “Alec--No! Please!” He laughs harder as he struggled to get away from Alec who pulled him into a headlock. He kept messing with his hair with a grin of deviance. 

“Go on get ready for school, squirt.” Alec grins before kissing his forehead as Max placed his plate in the sink and rushed off to get ready. 

“God, you are such a dad to them.” She giggles as Alec smiles softly to her. 

“Someone had to be.” He whispered as her eyes softened gently at his words.

“What about you Alec?” She asked softly. “Who gets to take care of you?” 

“Myself.” He answered quietly as she frowns, opening her mouth when Max came out of the room with his stuff ready. “You all ready?” He asked, handing Max his lunch box. 

“Thanks, Alec.” He smiles before looking to Athena who got ready.

“Good luck with Magnus. He can be a handful sometimes.” She giggles before hugging Alec gently. 

With that Max and Athena went out to go about their daily activities, leaving Alec to do his daily chores of the day until Magnus got here. He checked on Izzy once more to see that she was, in fact, still asleep before he started the laundry. 

\---

Before Alec knew it, there was a knock at the front door which made Alec jolt from the dishes he was cleaning. He dusted himself off before going to the door and opening it when his entire body froze at the beautiful creature before him.

“Can I help you?” Alec’s voice was wobbly as the young man smirked to Alec.

“Are you, Alexander? Athena called me, asking if I’d help out a friend. I’m Magnus, Magnus Bane.” He offered out a perfectly nail-polished hand for him to shake.

“Um--Yeah, I’m Alec, Alec Lightwood.” He shook it when he jolted, feeling like electricity was going through him right now. He allowed Magnus to come into the home. “Would you like anything to drink?” He asked.

“No, no. I’m fine. Thank you though.” Magnus smiles at the young Omega scuttering around the kitchen to think of something to do. “So, you need help?” He asked, changing the subject as Alec’s face twists into nothing short of pain. 

“I… I do. I need to help out with Athena who is taking care of us… I want us to get out of this never-ending swirl of nothing but struggle. My siblings abandoned their future of leading Shadowhunters for me… an Omega.” He hissed out the word as Magnus frowned. “I want to take care of them and make sure they’re okay. I want to take care of Athena too… She deserves it after all she’s done for us.” He sighed.

“What about you? I’m hearing an awful lot of talk about you taking care of your siblings and even Athena… but what about you, Young Hunter?” Magnus quirked an eyebrow seeing Alec look down to the floor.

“I don’t worry about me. I have people who need me to be strong. I can’t stop now… I just want to give them a life they deserve. A life that I wasn’t allowed to have because of a status...” He whispered as Magnus’ eyes softened for the poor Omega. He had to give up everything to take care of these other siblings. Athena was right… Alec Lightwood was a man who cared for everyone first and his own feelings second.

“You know what Alexander, I think I have a spot for you.” He smiles as Alec’s eyes lit up immediately causing Magnus’ heart to swell at the beautiful glittering happiness swirling within his eyes. 

“R-Really? What would I have to do?” He asked quickly as Magnus chuckles softly.

“Well, I’m in need of a beautiful dancer for the evening. You don’t mind wearing only a little bit of clothing do you?” He asked as Alec’s face immediately heated up. 

“You-You mean like a str--stripper?” Alec stuttered out as Magnus tossed his head back to let out a wondrous laugh. 

“Well, I prefer the term… exotic dancer.” Magnus grins. “If you’re not comfortable, I understand,” Magnus assured when Alec’s eyes widened.

“No-No! I’ll do it!” He exclaims immediately as Magnus grins in delight. This beautiful Nephilim will rake in a lot of new people.

“Excellent, I’ll need you to be at the Pandemonium tonight at roughly elevenish. You okay with that?” Magnus asked as Alec looked to him.

“Tonight?” He asked as Magnus chuckles.

“I did say that I need a dancer for the night.” 

“Alright. Eleven it is.” Alec agreed as Magnus claps his hands together with an excited grin.

“Great. When you get to the door just say, Warlock. The bouncer will understand and let you through. Then head up the stairs on your left. First door on your right is where you’ll get ready with the other dancers, okay?” He asked as Alec nods softly, ringing at his hands.

“Right. Um… Thank you, Magnus… Whenever I can… I swear I’ll repay your kindness.” Alec assures as Magnus looks to him in shock before clearing his throat. 

“Okay… Well, I have a busy schedule. So I shall see you tonight.” Magnus pats Alec’s shoulder before walking out the door as Alec smiled.

“Okay, By the angel… Eleven.” He whispered before walking up the steps to see how Isabelle was doing, unable to get the smile off his face…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me so quick... I was too excited not to continue this! So, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	3. The night is young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to take my laptop away from me... I'm way too excited about this and I can't stop myself from wanting to update it!!

“So, how did it go with Magnus?” Athena asked, standing next to Alec who was cleaning up the dishes from dinner. Her eyebrows waggled at what she was poking at, causing Alec to laugh and roll his eyes. 

“It went rather well. I’m supposed to go to Pandemonium tonight.” He murmurs quietly while the others worked on their homework in the living room.

“Whoa, what?” She asked, choking on her drink before looking to him in utter disbelief. “Did you say Pandemonium? You know what that place is for right?” 

“Y-Yes, I know… but Athena, I have to do something.” He sighed, glancing into the room to see Izzy starting to scratch at her skin… that meant that the medicine was going to wear off soon. “I want to keep them safe and if that means being an… an exotic dancer then I’ll do it.” He huffs.

“I can’t stop you… Once you set your mind to something, you’re more stubborn than a bull… Just be careful. I know Magnus is a good man… He’s just… very… odd. Okay? He’s a Warlock. Just… Remember that okay?” She asked as he nods. 

“I will. He wants me there at eleven so I’m probably gonna leave at ten-fifteen so I can get there before too long. The walk takes a good twenty minutes unless I take the train… but I can’t afford that right now.” He explains.

“Let me drive you. I don’t have work tomorrow so it’ll be okay.” She offers him a smile when he opened his mouth to protest. “Tell me no and I’ll drop you on the floor.” She resorts with a face that said, try me.

Alec sighed before handing her another plate to dry as she grins in triumph. He chuckled softly before putting the rest of the dishes away and joining the others in the living room. 

“How is everything?” He asked, feeling Izzy’s head as he looked to the others who murmured complaints about their homework. “Don’t worry. You boys are smart. I know you can do it.” He encouraged before looking to Izzy who placed her head onto his side in seek of comfort. 

“Alec, do we have any more medicine?” Izzy asked quietly as Alec’s eyes softened softly. 

“I’m afraid not…” He sighed before she suddenly dug her fingers into his shirt as tears stung her eyes. She hated going through this without the medicine because that meant that Alec would most like have to tie her down so she doesn’t hurt anyone. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure something out. I promise.” He assured her as she nods before smiling to him. 

“Hey Alec, can I talk to you?” Jace pipes up as Alec looked to him before nodding to him. Jace stood up, abandoning his worksheet before going into the kitchen as Alec followed behind him.

“Is everything okay? What’s wrong?” He asked in worry. He could feel the anxiety coming off in waves from the seventeen-year-old pacing Alpha. 

“I… Alec, I think I found my mate.” He blurted out as Alec froze in shock for a moment before he started to laugh.

“Jace, that’s great! Wait… What’s wrong?” He asked softly with a frown as Jace tears up, looking utterly terrified.

“It’s a guy… I’ve never looked at guys that way before.” He whispered as Alec’s eyes softened for a moment. 

“Jace, wait a minute. Before you go into this head first, because I know you will. Think about this clearly. Are you positive that this is your mate?” Alec asked quietly, feeling his own heart spike at the thought of his parabatai finding his one. 

“Alec, trust me… I’ve been in relationships before, I know the feeling of love… This is something else entirely… It’s like there was a piece of me I didn’t know was missing, suddenly clicking back into place. God, Alec, it felt like I was underwater and he was the air that I need!” Jace explains before throwing his hands up. 

“Okay, what’s his name?” Alec asked, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face when suddenly Jace looked like a love-sick loon.

“His name… His stupid name… Simon, Simon Lewis.” He whispered softly before placing a hand over his beating heart to stop the wave of emotions that overcame him from mentioning the young Omega. 

“Oh… Oh my god. Jace, I really think you found your one!” Alec exclaims in happiness when Jace covers his mouth before looking towards the living room to make sure none of the others heard.

“Dude! Not so loud… Look, I’m not entirely sure, but I really want to be near him… He has another Omega following him around named Clary… They’re like inseparable… Ugh, I’m digging too much into this.” He whines, running a hand down his face as Alec laughs warmly. 

“Well, I think you should try and go for it,” Alec whispered as Jace looks to him in silence. “Jace, this is your one shot at the meaning of true happiness. You should go for it.” 

Suddenly Alec took Jace’s hands into his own before offering him a giddy smile. Jace couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter from escaping his throat when he surged forward and hugged Alec tightly. 

“Thanks, but you know. If anyone deserves true happiness… it’s you, Alec.” He murmured softly.

“I already have my happiness right here and in the living room,” Alec whispered, brushing back some of Jace’s hair from his face. “I have all of it right here in this home. No Alpha or beta will change that.” He grins.

“Thanks, I’m glad I finally got that off my chest. I was so nervous to even say… I know that you would understand, but this was a lot to take in myself.” Jace rubs his neck.

“As long as you follow your heart, it’ll guide you to where you need to go. It guided you to Simon for a reason. Now, get going. That homework isn’t going to finish itself.” He smirked as Jace’s groan of protest before he went back into the living room. 

\---

After Alec got all of the others into bed, he got ready for his first night of work. His heart was pounding so loud in his head, he feared he might get a headache. He swallowed down the nerves and started to look for something to wear. 

“You ready?” Athena asked, knocking on the door as Alec glanced to a sleeping Max before he nods.

“Ready. Magnus didn’t say what to wear so I’m going casual.” He shrugs, glancing down to his attire which made her giggle.

“You look amazing.” 

“Thanks.” He felt his face heating up as he walked out with her. “Is it bad that I’m nervous?” He asked quietly as she looked to him.

“I’d be worried if you weren’t,” She spoke softly before offering him her cellphone. “Call me when you are done, okay?” She asked.

“I will. Thanks for driving me by the way.” Alec murmurs, getting into the car. 

The drive into the city was silent as Alec picked at the rip in his worn out jeans. He glanced over to Athena who offered him a reassuring smile.

“You know… You don’t have to do this. I know you want to help out, but we can figure this out. We can do something else.” She whispered, parking the car in front of Pandemonium. 

“I know, but I want to help. I don’t know any way else. He said he could help me if I do this. I want those kids to have a future.” He whispered softly. “They gave up theirs for me…” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“I know you want to do this for them, Alec… But I want you to do this for yourself too.” She placed a hand over his. “You deserve a future too. Please.” She begged softly.

“I do have a future and it’s with them succeeding through school and becoming amazing Alphas.” He whispered before smiling softly as she smiles back. “I’m doing this for them as much as I’m doing it for me.” He assured as she nods.

“Better get going.” She nudged him as he opens the door, thanking her once more before heading to the bouncer. 

“Name?” The bouncer grumbled angrily as he towered over Alec who forced back a swallow.

“Warlock?” He asked as the bouncer froze for a moment and opened the velvet rope, causing those who are waiting in line to mumble in anger.

“Good luck.” He comments as Alec walked through and headed in the direction that Magnus had given him earlier. 

\---

Alec knocked on the door before opening it slowly to see other females and a few males getting ready. He felt his face heat up when he realized how little to nothing they were dressed in. They all looked in his direction with a frown before a beautiful dark skinned woman walked towards him.

“You must be the newest recruit. Alexander?” She asked with a warm smile that settled Alec’s beating heart.

“Y-Yeah, I’m Alec.” He stuttered as she offers out her hand with a smile.

“Catarina, but everyone calls me Cat.” She explains as he shook it. “Come, you’ll be shadowing over me tonight. I want to show you the basics of what you’ll need to do.” She chuckles before setting him down in front of the mirror.

“O-Okay. What do I need to do?” Alec asked quietly.

“First, you’ll need an outfit. Ever wore heels before?” She asked as Alec blushed profusely.

“For someone who wanted me to break them in.” He comments as Cat laughs before nodding.

“Excellent. I’ll get you some heels and a nice corset that will really frame that body.” 

Cat snapped her fingers as an outfit appeared in her hands, causing him to look at her in shock.

“You’re a Warlock?” He asked as she nods.

“Problem?” She questioned, quirking an eyebrow as he immediately shook his head no.

“I just… I’ve never met one before.” He murmurs softly. 

“Really? You’re a Shadowhunter.” She comments in disbelief.

“No, not anymore.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I’m an Omega. I wasn’t allowed to do anything.” He sighed as she froze.

“A male Omega? You know you are very rare… Most of the Male Omegas I know are treated like kings.” She whispered as Alec looks to her like she grew two heads.

“All I’ve ever known was being nothing. I was treated like a burden and told to take care of my siblings… They started calling me dad.” He whispered as her eyes softened before she set the outfit down.

“Fret not little Omega, we’re all family here. You’ll be treated with good intentions.” She smiles, looking around to the others who nodded. “Dysfunctional? Yes, but a family none the less.” She whispered as Alec smiles softly. 

“Thank you, I’m already feeling better.” He whispered as she offers him the outfit and nudged her head to a dressing room. 

After he shifted into his outfit, silently wondering if it was possible to faint from how hot his face felt. He jolted when there was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Cat coming in.

“Oo, look at you.” She giggles as Alec covers his face with a groan. “Come on, let’s get some makeup on that pretty face.” She pulled him out from the room and sat him down in front of the mirror again. 

“T-This feels weird.” He comments when he glanced around to everyone who started to compliment him. 

“Don’t worry. Tonight is just a theme. We wear more on other nights, but tonight is playboy so you’ll be a little bunny.” She gestures to the bunny ears, suit cuffs, and bowtie, all in black. 

“Oh my god… I’m starting to regret saying yes.” He mumbles as Cat placed her hands onto his shoulders. 

“Don’t be. You look amazing. I’m so excited to have you with us. Trust me, a cute face like yours will have Alphas and Betas paying for a private dance.” She pinched his cheek as Alec forced back a smile. 

“Okay, okay. Thanks, Cat… I’m really glad you’re here. I think I would have run out by now.” He whispered as she laughs warmly. 

“Well, good. I’m glad I could be of help.” She pulls out a tube glitter and other things that Alec saw Izzy use. 

The brush on his face tickled and made him laugh as she grins before she was finished with a whistle. She immediately turned him to face the mirror as he froze at the sight in front of him… By the angel did eyeliner make his eyes pop. 

“Is everyone ready?” Magnus asked, peeking in before he froze at the sight of Alec. Something inside of him twisted up and before he knew it his eyes flooded a blood red...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed loves! What do you think will happen next??


	4. First day of work

Magnus’ eyes faded back to their original color, thankful going unnoticed by the young Omega, but Cat had caught sight of it. She froze before murmuring something to Alec as she grabbed Magnus’ arm and dragged him down the hallway to his office. 

“What. The. Hell. Was. That?” She demanded as Magnus winced softly before shaking his head.

“I have no idea… I.. That’s never happened before.” He comments quietly as she swallowed thickly, looking at him in utter disbelief.

“Are you two fated?” 

“What? No. I would have noticed the first time I met him.” Magnus barks as she crossed her arms. 

“You do remember that your father tampered with your Alpha. He didn’t want you to be mated… maybe that’s why you didn’t notice the first time.” She suggests.

“Or--Now bear with me on this--Or I just find Alexander attractive and the Alpha in me wanted him,” Magnus explained calmly, but Cat wasn’t believing it. “As you said, my father messed with my Alpha. We’re not mates Cat.”  
“Really? Because I’ve seen the Alpha and he’s never flashed his eyes before.” She comments as Magnus huffs.

“It doesn’t matter. Get ready. Make sure Alexander sticks with you tonight. I don’t want anyone hurting him. He’s new. He won’t understand some things.” 

“He’s a virgin.” She comments as he looks to her in shock.

“No, he can’t be.” 

“Well, he is. I know what a virgin smells like. That boy seems to be driven by one motive and that’s his family. From the sounds of it… Alec’s never been in a relationship. He’s never been allowed a life after he presented, Magnus.” She sighed softly.

“Then why would he agree?” 

“Didn’t you just hear me? His family. Something is up with them and he’ll do whatever it takes. He’s a good kid. I like him already. I hope after tonight he’ll stick around.” She rolled her eyes with a smile. 

“Then keep a careful eye on him. If he’s a virgin by choice… let’s keep it that way.” Magnus said before he walked out of the room as Cat smirked softly. 

\---

“You okay?” She asked Alec once she returned to the room. 

“Yeah, is everything okay?” He looked worried for Magnus which made her smile.

“Yeah, just needed to talk scheduling with him. Come on, let’s go get you ready. One more thing. I'm going to glamor your face. You're an Omega... I don't want anyone stalking you okay?” She asked as he nods and allows her to glamor his face into someone else.

To say that he was terrified was an understatement. The place was packed with all sorts of Downworlders and if that wasn’t bad enough, the music was baring so loud it started to rattle his bones. 

“You okay?” Cat called as he looked to her with a nod as she grins. “Come on, it seems we already have some customers.” She points behind him as he glances back.

There were two werewolves staring them down like meat as Alec forced down a shiver. Cat took his hand for a moment before squeezing it tightly to reassure him as they slowly trailed up to the duo.

“How much for an hour?” One of them asked, practically fucking Alec with his eyes.

“Three hundred for me and four hundred for the boy,” Cat answered naturally as they looked to her in shock. “Boy is an Omega. Cost more.” She smirks.

“An Omega. I’ll give eight hundred for two hours.” The tall wolf whispered as Alec looked to her unsure of what to do. 

“Deal. However, you don’t fuck him. I find one wound on that boy that he didn’t ask for and I’ll turn your dick into a duck.” She growled as he held his hands up. “You pay up front then go to the first private room. He’ll be there in five.” She purrs as he walks off.

“What… the hell just happened?” Alec asked as she laughs. 

“You, baby boy, just got eight hundred dollars.” She grins as he looks to her in utter shock. “What? You’re an Omega. I told you… People will want you. Like I told him, no fucking and don’t let him hurt you, okay?” She asked as he nods.

“What do I do? I have no idea what to do?” He squeaks as she cupped his face gently to look at her. 

“He’ll tell you what to do, but I’ll be watching.” She comments as his face heats up. “I won’t be in the room, but I have a vision that allows me to see through the room in case he does something wrong. I told you’d be shadowing me, but it seems you’re wanted. Trust me. You won’t need to dance until next time.” She assured. 

Alec nods before going to the room that Cat pointed him to. He was thankful that she could see in the room in case he got rough. He was told that Alphas don’t always play nice when an Omega is involved and that… that scared him. 

\---

“You got a name?” He asked as Alec looked to him in silence.

‘Don’t ever give them your real name. Give them a fake one.’ Cat’s words echoed through his mind as he shut the door slowly. 

“Just Angel is fine,” Alec assured as the Alpha patted his lap with a smirk. 

“Come sit my little Angel.” He purred as Alec walked over and slowly sunk down. The man’s hands placed themselves all over Alec’s body as he shivered softly. “Well, you are so responsive.” He whispered softly. 

“Tell me what you want from me, Alpha.” Alec cringed softly as he fell into the role. He never submitted to anyone, especially not an Alpha after what his parents had forced him through. Yet, ironically there was a part of him that loved the feeling of the Alpha’s hands on him in ways no one else has done before.

“Well, we can’t fuck. The Beta was pretty clear on that.” He comments leaning back onto the leather couch as Alec smirks softly.

“You know, there’s plenty of other things to do that doesn’t involve shoving your dick in me.” Alec couldn’t help but laugh. He was someone else entirely right now, something in him just snapped and he loved the free feeling. 

“Oh? And what things can we do?” The Alpha’s blue eyes flashed red as Alec wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Well, I’m a little mouthy, but I promise I can show you more than words what this mouth can do.” He whispered into the man’s ear before biting on the lobe causing him to moan. 

“Why don’t you get on your knees then, Angel.” He purrs as Alec grins and slides downwards with darkened irises. 

After two hours there was a knock at the door, Alec was thankful that it was over as the Alpha chuckled softly. He stood up and adjusted himself before patting Alec’s head as the Omega who kneeled on the floor in front of him.

\---

“I had fun. I’ll be seeing you soon.” He purrs and walks out as Cat came in almost immediately before looking over him in case she had missed something.

“Cat, I’m fine.” He assured as she sighed before grinning happily.

“You sure you haven’t done this before? You were a natural!” She playfully hits his chest as Alec’s face heats up.

“Honestly, I have no idea what came over me… One minute I felt like I was going to puke on the floor and the next I was on my knees calling him Alpha.” He groans covering his face.

“I think I know why.” She whispered as he looks to her. “Alec, you had to take care of your siblings all your life. This was the first time that you didn’t have to worry about messing up because he was drooling for you. You didn’t even need to fuck for him to praise you. Tonight was the first night you let yourself just be free.” She smiles as Alec looks to her in shock.

“I… Maybe you’re right… I did feel something inside of me click into place… Maybe what I needed was someone to touch me that wasn’t in an abusive manner.” He whispered when he looked to Magnus who came up to them.

“I was told you made eight hundred in one sitting.” He grins before frowning at the harsh scent of another Alpha that was surrounding him.

“Yeah, um… Cat here told them that I was worth four hundred an hour.” He blushes, rubbing his neck as Magnus grins. 

“Well, you’re worth more than that, but it is a good start. You keep getting requested like that and you’ll have to bump up your pricing.” Magnus explains before glancing at the clock. “I have to be going somewhere. You’ll get off at the same time Cat does which is three. She has a little girl to take care of so. You have another two hours before your off. Choose them wisely.” 

With that said, Magnus walked off as Alec looked to Cat who shrugs and drags him off to get a drink so that he could stay hydrated before he was taking off somewhere again. 

Alec stared at the sixteen hundred dollars set in front of him by Magnus who winks softly with a grin of delight. Alec swallowed thickly as he looked from the money back to Magnus again. 

“Thank you. I probably should be giving this to you because you helped me.” He whispered when Magnus frowns.

“But you earned that money. Alexander, this money belongs to no one else but you. Don’t give it back to me. I don’t need it, I assure you. Besides, you need it more than I do.” He glanced over the casual clothes he was now back in.

“Hey, my clothes are just fine. I just… Clothes are a priority. They are a luxury when you get new clothing.” Alec explains as Magnus looks at him in shock.

“How… How are you even real?” He placed a hand over his eyes with a sigh. “Alexander, please I beg of you to let me help you more. New clothes, tell me what size you wear or something, anything!” He exclaims throwing his hands in the air. 

“Actually… I could use medicine for my sister… I don’t have anymore and by the time the Pharmacy down the road opens it’ll be too late.” He explains softly.

“She’s going through a rut?” He asked as Alec nods softly when Magnus snapped his fingers to produce three bottles. “Alexander, Cat wasn’t lying when she said these people are your family. We’ll take care of you like you are one of our own. Dot and Cat love you, Sebastian will take a little time to warm up to, but I promise he, too, will fall in line.” He assured, setting the stuff down.

“Thank you… I promise I’ll do everything I can to help.” He assured as Magnus snorted softly.

“Trust me, my little Nephilim… I don’t expect anything less from you.” He brushed a hand down Alec’s face causing him to shiver as Magnus swallowed thickly before pulling away. “Might want to call that ride of yours.” He murmurs before rushing out of the room. 

Alec shrugged it off as Magnus being a busy man before he called Athena to tell him that he was done and to come to get him. After the call, he gathered up his things before walking over to Cat who was wiping off her make up. He grinned before leaning down and kissing the Beta’s cheek as she looked to him in shock.

“Thank you for everything tonight. You’ve been so kind and patient with me.” He whispered softly, causing her to laugh.

“Oh Alec, I don’t mind having you one bit. Besides, it’s kinda fun having someone new to have around. I’ve been here since day one so I’m always excited for new dancers.” She smiles before hugging him tightly. 

“You were more of a mom to me than my own mom was.” He laughs before she pinched his cheek.

“I can’t help it. I’m a mother myself and when you came in I just took you under my wing.” She shrugs.

“Still, I appreciate it. I don’t mind you taking me under your wing… I’m grateful for it… You said you were proud of me… I felt… good… Great even.” He laughs softly as she grins to him.

“You have a good night, Alec.” She winks as he grins and waves before walking out of the room and down the steps. 

\----

Alec stood inside the building, waiting for Athena when he glanced back to see Magnus coming towards him again. He opened his mouth when Magnus held out a cellphone and a piece of paper. 

“This is your cellphone, I want to make sure I can contact you in case I need you to work again. I’ll need you tonight again and the next night, but after that, I’ll need to contact you okay? This is my number. Take the phone, Darling.” He smiles as Alec stares at him in shock.

“Ma-Magnus, I can’t take this… This phone is way too expensive for me.” He stuttered out as Magnus gave him an unamused expression.

“I didn’t ask you to tell me how much the phone was worth. I told you to take it. I said I need a way to contact you and if this is the only phone you have then I need you to have a new one.” He shoved the phone into his pocket along with the paper.

“Okay, Okay. Thank you.” He murmurs softly, adjusting it so it wouldn’t fall out of his pocket. 

Magnus was glad to see Alec’s real face again because he much preferred this beautiful face over the other one. He nods once before clapping his hands together when he realized Athena was outside. He silently cursed her because he wanted just wanted a few extra minutes with the Angel standing in front of him.

“That’s my ride. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He waved as Magnus nods with a wave before Alec walked out and into the car with Athena.

“So how did it go?” Athena asked around a yawn.

“I… I can’t even begin.” Alec laughs softly before glancing into the building as his eyes fell on Magnus who was talking with Cat. He placed his head on the windowsill with a small sigh of tired relief as Athena drove off home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you loves so much for the comments! I'm so excited to be writing this for you! I hope you enjoy! Until next time!


	5. Things we do for love

Alec immediately collapsed onto the bed in relief, thankful to be home after a long night. He glanced to Max who was still asleep as he sighed gently with a warm smile caressing his face. He stood up to check up on Izzy to make sure she was okay. 

Opening the door, he glanced inside to see Izzy sleeping on top of her covers as he walked over and got out the bottle of medicine along with a glass of water. He felt bad for waking her, but she’d sleep better if she had the medicine in her. 

“Iz, come on, wake up.” He whispered as her eyes fluttered open. “I got you something to help.” He promised before offering up the pill as she frowned.

“I thought you said we didn’t have anymore.” She whispered softly, covered in sweat as she reached with a shaky hand and took the pill.

“I found a bottle in my bag.” He lied, not wanting her to know that he owed Magnus eight hundred dollars because the bottles caused two hundred each.

“That’s good… Thanks, Alec.” She whispered as he brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. “I love you.” Her voice was soft as he looks down to see her tears.

“Izzy, what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly.

“I’m sorry you have to take care of us… I was so scared that they said you weren’t coming back. My Alpha wanted to kill them… I wanted to kill them… We take you for granted, Alec… You’ve always taken care of us… yet we do nothing in return.” She whimpers.

Alec sighs softly before sitting on the bed and scooping her up into his arms as she held onto him tightly. He hushed her quietly as he rocked her back and forth in a soothing manner. He loved them so it came naturally for him to take care of him as he did. 

“How about when your rut is over, I’ll start teaching everyone how to do things? Like Laundry and making food so whenever the time comes for when you leave, you’ll be ready?” He offers as she nods immediately.

“Or so that we can make food for you.” She mumbles as Alec laughs and snuggles her tightly. “Get some rest okay? I got to go get Jace up soon.” He whispered as she nods before laying back down. 

Alec leaned down and placed a kiss onto her forehead before walking out. He frowned when he saw a light on downstairs before he thumped down the steps to the kitchen. His eyes widened when he realized it was Jace sitting there in front of the oven, looking into something.

“Jace… What are you doing? You should be in bed.” Alec comments, walking over before he froze when Jace looked to him.

“I don’t know what happened… I woke up with an urge to give him cookies. His favorite is peanut butter chocolate so I made them…” He trailed off, glancing back into the oven when Alec sat down on the floor next to him.

“You… made cookies?” Alec asked looking into the oven and sure enough, there were six little cookies perched on a pan in the oven. “Dang… You really are trying to impress him.” He laughs, glancing to the dishes sitting on the drying rack. 

“Y-Yeah… I only found out his favorite cookies from Clary, the omega I told you about. She saw how Simon acted around me.” Jace’s hand was shaking as he opens the oven. “You think they're done? I put them in about eleven minutes ago.” Jace glances over the cookies.

Alec held back a laugh, watching his brother fawn over cookies for a little Omega was… utterly adorable. He looked in with Jace before nodding as he grabbed a mitten and pulled the tray from the oven. 

“Let them cool. Go get a shower while you do. Wear the long white sleeved shirt.” Alec comments as Jace looks to him in shocked confusion.

“Wait why the white shirt?” He asked.

“Makes your muscles look more defined.” Alec grins as Jace shares a grin with him.

“Good thinking. Thanks, Alec.” He said, high fiving him before he rushed off for a shower. 

Alec rolled his eyes before shutting off the oven with a chuckle as he got a small container for Jace to put the cookies in. He swallowed softly before glancing to his bag, feeling the money glaring at him through the material. 

“Tonight I’ll give him back the money. I’ll set it on his desk and feel better about it.” He promised himself with a sigh. 

\---

Soon Jace was out and getting ready for school. He had his bookbag slumped over his shoulder before he looked to Alec with a smile. 

“There’s something in the fridge for you.” He murmurs as Alec frowns and goes over to the fridge before opening it. 

Alec took notice of a plate covered in foil as he pulled back the covering and froze to see pancakes in there. He glanced back to see Jace smiling softly at the floor.

“What is this?” He asked quietly, feeling his heart pound against his chest. 

“Last night after you left for work… Max and I decided that you should have something to eat when you got home so we made pancakes… Well, more like attempted pancakes.” He laughs, rubbing his neck.

“I… Thank you… That’s very sweet of you both.” He whispered, feeling this swell of pride in his stomach form.

“Thanks for the help on an outfit. I better getting going. The bus is here.” He grins before rushing towards the door. He turned back around and hugged Alec tightly before he went out to the bus as Alec smiles softly. 

“I raised them perfectly.” He sighed happily before sitting down at the table to eat the food that was made for him. 

\---

Jace sat down in his seat towards the back as he looked out to the rising sun of dawn with a gentle sigh. He glanced up when Clary and Simon got onto the bus together, laughing as they always did. Clary noticed Jace before murmuring that Simon should sit with him as Simon looked to Jace. 

“Morning.” Simon grins, sitting down next to Jace who offers a tight-lipped smile. “How are we this morning, Mr. Wayland?” He asked. 

“Pretty good, I guess. What about you?” Jace asked when Simon immediately started to ramble on about his morning and how he tripped over his guitar and fell down the steps. Jace wasn’t really listening at this point because he was just staring at Omega who never knew when to shut up.

“But yeah, anyway what’s in the box?” He asked, pointing to it as Jace immediately pulled it against his chest.

“Science project.” He blurted without thinking as he mental facepalmed with a sigh. “No, they are cookies.” He opens the lid to reveal the peanut butter chocolate chip cookies.

Simon’s eyes immediately lit up at the sight of the cookies before he looked to Jace.

“Are those Peanut butter chocolate chip?” He asked, glancing down again as Jace bit his lip with a nod.

“Y-Yeah, um… They’re for you actually.” He comments as Simon blinked in shock.

“You… You made me cookies?” 

“Yeah, I just thought since you had blurted about wanting them to Clary… I thought I’d make them for you.” Jace supplies as Clary hid down behind the seat when Simon looked to her. 

“Thank you… Um, this is really sweet.” Simon grins as Jace rubs the back of his neck.

“It’s whatever. I didn’t go out of my way to make them or nothing. Just something I did.” He shrugs as Simon chuckles and stuffs a cookie into his mouth.

“Oh my god! These are so good.” He moans at the taste as Jace forced his hot face against the cold window. 

“G-Glad you like them.” He comments as Simon ate another with a noise of delight.

This Omega was going to be the death of him. 

Simon offers a smile before putting the rest into his bag as Jace sighed in relief when they noticed the bus was pulling up in front of the school. This bus was way too hot for his liking when suddenly he felt a hand on his arm as he glanced to Simon.

“Um, since you made those cookies for me… Would you like to… I don’t know hang out sometime?” Simon asked as Jace swallowed thickly.

“Whoa wait, I’m supposed to ask you out!” Jace huffs.

“Why? Because you’re an Alpha?” Simon quirked an eyebrow.

“Because I literally got up at frickin two in the morning to make you those damn cookies!” Jace resorts before he froze as Simon grins causing his face to heat up.

“Friday at my place? You can just get off the bus with me?” He asked as Jace nods with his mouth snapped shut tight. “Sweet. See you then… Alpha.” He stood up and walked off the bus with a giggle Clary behind him.

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?

\---

Alec just cleaned up around the house with the help of Athena who played music and started to dance like an idiot. He laughed softly before twirling her around as she laughs harder when they finished the laundry.

“I’ve been thinking… Why don’t you ever try and go out for someone? You know, have someone to come home to that isn’t us?” Alec asked as she looked to him.

“Because… Okay, this is gonna sound weird, but… I’ve never been interested in finding someone. I just wanted to live my life. Romance and all that stuff just were never appealing… Should have seen my mother’s face when I told her she’d probably never get kids out of me.” She sighed. “Said I was just too messed up right now. I couldn’t say that now.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with that… What do you do when your heat comes?” He frowns in worry.

“The same thing you do… Suffer.” She shrugs as Alec nods before swallowing softly. 

“Do you think it’s okay if you take me a little early tonight? I have something I want to do.” He murmurs as she glanced to him with a nod. 

“Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, just need to talk to Magnus.” He assured her as she nods. “Athena?” He asked.

“Yeah?” 

“There’s nothing wrong with not wanting to find someone. You don’t need to force yourself to do something you don’t want to just to please her.” He whispered as she offers him a smile.

“Thanks, Alec. I knew you’d understand.” She claps him on the chest. “Come on, go sit down. I’m gonna start dinner.” She grins as he opens his mouth. “Go. Sit. Down.” She points an accusing finger at him as he held up his hands with a smile.

\---

That night when Alec went up the steps, he knocked on the door to Magnus’ office as his heart started to pound loudly in his chest. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked, opening the door just as Magnus turned around in his desk and offered Alec a smile.

“Hey Alexander, what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, resting his chin on his hands. 

“Um… I wanted to give you this.” He said, setting down the envelope as Magnus frowned before opening it to reveal the eight hundred. “You have me the medicine to help my sister… I didn’t want you to, but you did anyway. I… I wanted to give this back as payment.” Alec explained.

“Alexander,” Magnus let out a small sigh. “I gave you the medicine because you needed it. I didn’t expect you to pay me back.” He explains.

“I know, but I had to… I can’t in good conscious let you give me medicine that’s worth two hundred dollars like it’s nothing.” Alec whispered.

“But that’s just it, Darling. To me it’s nothing. I could give you over four hundred bottles no problem. I open this place. Do you know how much money I make by running Pandemonium? I’m fine. You need the money more than I do.” Magnus pushed the envelope back over to Alec.

“I can’t, Magnus. I know you have more than enough money, but this… this isn’t how I was raised… despite raising myself… I know that when someone helps you, you help them or someone else back.” He whispered when tears formed in his eyes. “So, please… Please take the money.” He begged as Magnus looked to him in shock.

He hated seeing Alec cry and something in him forced him to stand up from his chair. He ‘rounded the desk before pulling Alec into a hug as Alec started to sob loudly against his neck. 

“Alexander… Look at me… Please.” He begged as Alec picked up his head to look at Magnus who brushed away his tears. “You don’t owe me anything. So take that money back and use it to help take care of you and your siblings. That’s all I want for it. If I take that money… it’ll go to clothes or something stupid. 

“This money will go to something more important. Whether it be food or something else that you need. Trust me. That eight hundred didn’t even come close to putting a dent in what I have. Now,” He said, picking up the envelope and placing it back into Alec’s hands. “Go get that cute face ready.” He whispered as Alec blushes with a nod.

“Th-Thank you.” He stuttered before rushing out of the room unaware Cat was at the door as she smiles to him. 

“I was just about to ask where you were.” She laughs as he smiles going over to the other room where the others were. “Oh my god…” She comments, turning to Magnus.

“What?” He asked as she walked into the room.

“You like him so bad. You’re drooling. Why don’t you just talk to him?” She asked as Magnus scrambled to wipe his mouth up with a frown.

“Because he’s one of my workers.” He comments sharply as she crossed her arms.

“Like that’s stopped you before.” She resorts as he glares to her.

“Because he deserves better. He has gone through so much… He doesn’t need any more baggage coming from someone like me.” He sighed slumping against his desk as Cat frowns.

“Is this because of what your father did?” She asked quietly as his eyes turned away from her.

“I can’t open myself up like that again. Asmodeus just added fuel to the fire.” He whispered when a shiver passed through his body.

“Magnus--” She was cut off when he looked back to her with golden eyes.

“Leave, Cat.” He whispered.

“But--” 

“I SAID LEAVE!!” He slammed his hand into the desk as his eyes flooded red once more causing her to bare her throat in submission. He froze as Cat let out a small whimper before she rushed out of the room before he could apologize...


	6. A force to be reckoned with

Alec looked back to see Cat walking into the room with tears in her eyes as he froze before rushing over to her.

“Cat, what happened?” He asked, placing a hand onto her shoulder as she winced softly, causing him to pull away like he had been burned. “C-Cat?” 

“Um, let’s just get ready, okay?” Her shaky hand reached for the makeup when Alec took her hand in his own.

“Cat, you don’t have to tell me what happened, but maybe you should sit down for the night. You look shaken up and you’re not in the right state of mind.” He whispered as she looked to him in silence before she let out a sob.

Alec pulled her into a hug as Cat held onto him tightly when he pulled his jacket over her shoulders before she smiled softly. He put his forehead against hers as a way of calming her down and surprisingly, it worked. 

“Thank you.” She whispered and slumped against him as his scent of nature was so soothing to her overworked nerves. “You’ve known me for a day now and act like a mother to me.” She giggles as Alec’s face heats up. “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing.” She assured.

“Please, stay here tonight and I’ll tell Magnus that I made you stay here if he gets upset.” He whispered as she nods softly before smiling at him.

“Thanks, Alec.” 

Alec nods before he got ready and went down the steps to the packed dance floor with a shaky sigh. He was more nervous without Cat’s squeezing hand to reassure him, but she needed to stay up in the room tonight. She looked awful and he noticed the look in her eyes when he mentioned Magnus. 

His face was glamoured once more as he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder when he turned to see a cute beta looking home over. 

“So, you’re the newest Omega?” He asked as he ran a hand down Alec’s face which made a weird feeling go through Alec’s body.

“Um… Yes, you are?” Alec asked softly, trying to step back.

“My name is Valentine and I’d like to have you for the night.” He whispered as Alec opened his mouth when suddenly Magnus was in between him and Valentine.

“I apologize, but this one is unavailable tonight.” Magnus’ voice was cold and threatening, but Valentine didn’t seem to back down. “Need I remind you that I am the owner of this establishment so don’t test me.” He growled as the Beta huffed before storming off.

“W-Who was that guy?” Alec asked softly when Magnus looked at him.

“Someone that I don’t want you to be around. You’re an Omega. He’ll hurt you.” He whispered before Alec frowns and pulls away. 

“Like you hurt Cat?” He demanded as Magnus froze before looking at him.

“She told you?” He asked softly.

“She didn’t have to, but she’s right now one of the closest friends that I have. I don’t know what you did, but you hurt her.” He whispered as Magnus ran a hand down his face.

“We were talking about something I wasn’t comfortable talking about. I asked her to leave and when she didn't… I flashed my eyes at her…” He whispered as Alec stepped back and looked to him in shock. “I never meant to hurt her… I just… Dammit, she knows how I feel about it.” He huffs.

“You should apologize and so should she. Go.” He points upstairs as Magnus looked to him like he just told him to juggle four skyscrapers.

“I… Okay.” Magnus nods softly with a clap of his hands. “I’m gonna… Go do that.” He comments before walking up the steps as he glanced back to Alec who crossed his arms. 

“Okay, that was the best.” A voice laughed from behind him as he turned to see Dot who was grinning. “Never seen Magnus follow a command like that.” She giggles. 

“Growing up with three Alphas to take care of… Any Alpha will bend to my will.” He grins as she laughs before looking over to Valentine. 

“He really wants you.” She murmurs as Alec’s eyes locked onto Valentine’s before he shivered softly.

“I don’t know… I don’t think I can. Magnus told me he hurts Omegas.” He murmurs as she shrugs.

“Well, there’s plenty of other people here so let’s go get you, someone, to make your night.” She grins. 

Alec nods before he glanced up the steps to where Magnus and Cat were, silently hoping that they were okay. 

\---

“Cat?” Magnus asked, looking inside before noticing her sitting in front of the mirror with a blank expression. “Catarina…” He whispered as she blinked before looking at him through the mirror.

“Hey.” Her voice was quiet as Magnus placed his hands onto her shoulders, causing them to slump. 

“I’m sorry about what happened… You… You know I would never… I never meant for that to happen. You know how I feel about my father… I never should have taken that out on you.” He whispered before leaning down as his chin rested on top of her head.

“I’m sorry… I do know, but I was pushing for you to talk to Alec… I apologize for that.” She said before snorting as he grins to her. 

“You’re my best friend… My only friend anymore. Without you… I’d be nothing. You protected me after… after what happened.” He whispered softly as she turned when he lifted his head. 

“Magnus, Alec isn’t like her. He’s not going to hurt you like that. He has his siblings to think about. Besides, what happened with Asmodeus… How can you learn to accept it if you don’t actually voice it?” She asked as Magnus looked away.

“Because maybe if I don’t voice it then it’ll go away.” Magnus resorts as she glares.

“Yeah, how’s that working for you? Exactly.” She said when he looked away. “Say what he did, Magnus.” She whispered. 

“Cat--” 

“Say it.” She commanded.

“He tortured me! Are you happy? He chained me to a wall and beat me until I died over and over and over again! He made me relive my mother’s death until I couldn’t think of anything but!” He exclaims as she looks to him when tears fell from his eyes, causing him to pant.

“Do you feel better?” Her voice was soft as Magnus’ hands tremble at the memories.

“Surprisingly… Yes.” He whispered as she stood up and pulled him into a hug when he held tightly to her. He shivered, feeling her hands brush over the scars that littered his back, a reminder of his father.

“Did Alec send you to me?” She asked as he looked to her with a heated face.

“Yes… He told me to go upstairs…” He grumbles as Cat began to cackle.

“Oh my god! If you don’t scoop up this boy, I’m gonna!” She clapped her hands together as Magnus smiles warmly.

“I… I’ll think about it.” He comments as she smirks softly before wiping her eyes. “Why aren’t you downstairs? You usually work even when we fight.” He quirks an eyebrow.

“Oh, that’s because Alec told me to stay up here. Can’t go against him when he’s in Momma mode or he’ll kick me in the ass.” She laughs as Magnus laughs with her.

“That boy definitely is something else.” He whispered shaking his head. “Alright, just make sure he’s okay when he comes back… Valentine is here.” He sighed as her eyes widened.

“Magnus… You know what happened last time Valentine had one of our Omegas…” She looked utterly terrified as Magnus nods. 

“I told him that Alexander wasn’t available.” He murmurs before he felt something twist in his gut when suddenly he rushed out of the room. Cat gasps as she looked to where Magnus had left in shock, hearing a loud thump that made the downstairs go silent. 

Magnus froze when he finally saw what had happened. There Alec was pining Valentine against the bar as Valentine struggled to get out of his hold. Magnus noticed one of his workers standing off to the side sobbing. 

“Touch her again and I’ll break your wrist,” Alec growled in anger. “You are pathetic to think that it was okay to touch her like that.” He snapped as Magnus trailed up to where they were.

“Alexander, what happened?” He asked when Valentine looks to him.

“This Omega attacked me! You need to fire him!” He barks.

“Valentine gripped Taylor’s hair and tried to force her into one of the rooms. I stopped him because she said no.” He growled, gripping the wrist tighter which made him cry out.

“Alright, Jason,” Magnus snapped his finger as the bouncer walked over. “Take Mr. Valentine outside.” He whispered as Jason snagged Valentine from Alec before thrusting him towards the door. “Alexander, walk with me.” He called as Alec walked up the steps with him.

“I’m sorry. I understand if you want to fire me… I just… She looks so much like my sister and... I just… I reacted.” Alec sighed once the door to Magnus’ office was shut.

“Relax, I’m not going to fire you. I’m glad you protected Taylor the way you did. I’m just… surprised… I didn’t expect you to be so… strong?” He asked with a frown.

“I taught my siblings how to fight for themselves, I grew up fighting off demons… I wanted to make sure no one could hurt us.” Alec explains as Magnus nods.

“Maybe you could teach the others. It would give my mind a sense of peace. And it’ll make sure none of them gets hurt like that again.” Magnus suggests. 

“Um, yeah I can try.” Alec shrugs when he noticed Magnus was standing at him oddly. “Is something wrong?” He asked quietly.

“I’m going to pay for your night tonight.” He whispered as Alec blinked in shock.

“W-What?” Alec asked, feeling his face heat up which made Magnus smirk.

“Come here, Little Omega. Let me take care of you.” He purred as Alec shivered softly and walked over to Magnus.

Magnus pushed out from behind the desk and turned to face Alec who stood there, unsure of what to do next. The Alpha smirked before patting his hands onto his thighs and looked to Alec expectantly. Alec bit his lip gently as he slowly sunk down onto Magnus’ lap. 

“What would you like me to do, Alpha?” Alec asked quietly when he heard the click of a lock from the door echo into the room. 

“Not want I want.. Let’s do something you want.” He purrs as Alec looked to him in confusion.

“B-But you wanted me for a reason. Shouldn’t-Shouldn’t you be the one who tells me what to do?” He questioned as Magnus’ eyes dialed.

“Oh… You want me to tell you what to do? Don’t you? You love giving up the control you have outside of this place. You want to be given orders.” He whispered as Alec’s blush traveled down to his chest as he shivers.

“Yes.” He whispered.

“What was that?” He asked as Alec bit his lip with a grin.

“Yes, Alpha.” He corrected when a loud slap connected with Alec’s ass causing him to gasp in shock before jerking forward and grinding against Magnus. They both moaned in response as Magnus chuckled warmly as he looked up to the beautiful Nephilim displayed on his lap.

“Hop up on my desk and show me how flexible those legs are.” He purred, running a hand up his bare thigh as Alec did what he was told. 

Alec sat perched on the desk before spreading his legs open to reveal the small set of panties that went with the outfit, causing Magnus to groan at the sight. They were gold like Magnus’ eyes and Magnus almost wanted to make Alec wear them all the time.

“What now?” Alec’s voice dropped to reveal just how much this was affecting him when Magnus smirks softly.

“Lay back, darling.” He whispered as Alec laying back before grunting when a pen jammed its way into his side as Magnus snapped his finger and cleared the things from the desk. “You truly are an Angel. So beautiful and laid out before me.” He whispered when he started to kiss down Alec’s knee.

Alec’s breath hitched as his head thumped heavily against the wood before whimpering when he felt Magnus’ teeth sink into Alec’s leg. His brain was shutting down in ways he never knew it could before as he tried to glance down to see the purple mark forming. 

“Magnus…” He whispered breathlessly as Magnus smirks when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Magnus let out an involuntary growl as he glared towards the door.

“Magnus! Where’s Alec? Someone named Jace called his phone and said someone attacked Athena!” Cat’s voice called worriedly as Alec’s eyes widened in shock...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story! I have another story of Malec called "To see your face once more"! So please go check it out if you'd like! Thank you all!! :)


	7. The danger we're in

Alec got dressed back into his normal attire and headed for the door when Magnus took his hand before he could leave. He turned back to ask Magnus what he was doing when Magnus created a portal and went towards it.

“Athena is my friend too,” Magnus answered before they stepped in and appeared outside Athena’s home. Alec looked around in shock that he just went miles in second before he rushed into the home.

\---

“ATHENA!!” Alec called as Jace rushed up to him first followed by Izzy and Max. He held them all tightly before noticing Athena laying on the couch, bloody and bruised with a young man bent down beside her.

“Raphael.” Magnus’ surprised voice comes from behind them as Alec looked back before looking to Athena who grunted when she sat up. Alec went over to her and cupped her face, tears flooded his eyes as he looked over her tattered clothes.

“By the Angel, what happened?” He asked when she looked down biting her lip as Raphael looked to Magnus. “Athena, please.” He begged.

“Shadowhunters came… They were requested by Robert and Maryse Lightwood in order to retrieve the children known as Jace, Isabelle, and Max Lightwood. And… Kill Alec Lightwood.” She whispered as Alec’s entire body froze. 

“Oh my god… Athena, I’m… I’m so sorry… I didn’t know they’d do this.” He tears up as she looked to him. “I’m sorry, this is my fault…” He whispered when she cupped his face.

“You didn’t know they’d do this. I didn’t know either. I would take you in again even if it meant this. Alec, you are family to me and so are your siblings. I wanted to help you as much as you wanted to help me… but sadly you’re not safe here anymore. You and the others need to move before they come back.” She whispered.

“You’re not safe here either, Athena.” The one named Raphael pipes up as she looks to him with a frown. “They will come back and next time I might not be here. They’ll kill you. I won’t let that happened.” He growled bearing his Vampire fangs.

“He’s right,” Alec whispered as she looked at him. “You need to leave too. I don’t know where we’ll go, but I’m not letting you stay here. You’re in as much danger as we are. If not more considering they’ll use you against me.” He sighed, touching their foreheads together.

“You can all stay at my place,” Magnus comments as they all look to him. “I have enough room for your little crew.” He smiles to Alec when Raphael looks down to Athena.

“You’ll be staying at the hotel with me. You can’t be seen with them right now.” He said as Athena opens her mouth to protest.

“It’ll be okay. He’s right again. We’ll talk on the phone or something. I promise this isn’t going to be the last time we see each other.” He whispered as she nods with a sigh.

“So, we’re going to this dude’s house?” Jace asked, eyeing up Magnus with a blank expression.

“Yes, this is Magnus, he’s my boss,” Alec comments with a warning in his tone towards his brother who huffs. 

“Are you going to be okay with staying at Magnus’?” Athena asked softly as Alec nods.

“Thank you, Magnus. We need to get moving and quickly.” He comments when suddenly Magnus snapped his fingers and the apartment was bare.

“My stuff!!” Athena cried before glaring to Magnus. “What the frick dude?” She huffs as he rolls his eyes.

“Your stuff is already at the hotel and their stuff is at my place.” Magnus comments.

“How do you know the difference between what’s ours and what’s hers?” Izzy wonders with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“I’m a Warlock, my dear. I can tell. Besides, everything you own has your scent on it.” He shrugs as she ‘ooh’s. “In any case, this is a quicker way than having to shove all your stuff into a car. You’ll be seen. This way, you won’t.” He explains. 

“Smart thinking,” Raphael comments softly with a nod. “Come on, Athena. I’ll take you home.” He offers out a hand to her. “Get you into new clothes.” He sighs.

“How do you two know each other?” Alec asked quietly as Athena smirks softly to Raphael.

“The butthole was my first mission as a Shadowhunter. I was supposed to take down the clan and ended up chained upside down. I knew the Clave wouldn’t be happy, but I was the only one they sent.” She whispered, trailing off.

“They wanted her to die that night. So, instead of draining her I gave her a home for a few months until the Clave stopped looking for her dead corpse.” He whispered as Alec swallowed thickly.

“Hate to cut this conversation short, but we need to leave,” Magnus comments as they nod before he created a portal for them. “Get going you two. I’ll call you, Raphael.” He murmurs as Raphael nods and scoops up Athena before going into the portal.

“Whoa…” Max whispered going towards the portal as Alec snagged him before he could step through. 

“Max, wait, we’ll go through our own portal just give him a second.” Alec laughs softly as Max looks to Magnus who smirks and snaps his finger when the portal shifted a little. 

Jace looked to it wearily before they all went through, causing him to gasp at the tingling sensation that rushed through him. Suddenly they were in a loft that was pretty simple considering what Magnus dressed like.

“Alec, should we really trust this guy?” Jace asked softly, looking to his brother. “I don’t… I don’t like him.” He whispered as Alec frowns to Jace.

“He’s done nothing but help me, Jace. He even allowed us into his home. Look, I know he looks odd, but I promise that he’s a good guy.” Alec whispered as Jace nods softly. “I know this is the first time any of you are seeing him, but it’ll be okay.” He assured.

“Alright, I’ll trust you. Not him… Not yet.” Jace whispered when Magnus clapped his hands together.

“Okay, there are only three bedrooms. One of them belongs to me and then two guest bedrooms.” He gestured down the hallway. 

“Alright, Jace, you’ll share a room with Max and Izzy, you take the other bedroom. I’ll stay on the couch.” Alec comments with a smile causing everyone to frown.

Jace thumped him upside the head so fast, causing Alec to cry out. “No, you’ll bunk with Max and I’ll take the couch.” He comments. “Max likes sleeping beside you anyway.” He points out.

“Or--Or Alec could stay in my room. My bed is big enough for both of us with room in between.” Magnus assures before noticing Jace’s glare.

“Not gonna happen. We may be staying in your home, but Alec is definitely not staying with you.” He growled as their eyes flashed towards each other.

“Jace! Magnus! Both of you!” Alec snapped as they look to him. “Enough.” He commanded as they looked away. “I have to call the school to have your homework brought to the office so that I can get it when I can. None of you are leaving this place until I can figure out how to stop all of this.” He explains.

“What! No! Alec, you don’t understand I have to go out tomorrow night!” Jace exclaims as Alec looks to him.

“I’m afraid not. Whatever you had planned, you can just forget it.” He whispered as Jace’s eyes widened in shock.

“But dude, I am to hang out with Simon tomorrow! I told him I’d be there!” Jace cried, trying to follow him towards the kitchen. 

“Jace, right now it’s too dangerous to go out there. I’m sorry, but you’re not going out with Simon tomorrow night. If you explain what happened whenever you can see him again, he’ll understand.” Alec explains as Jace threw his hands up.

“But, I want to go! Alec!” He huffs, forcing Alec to turn around. 

“Well, you can’t! You have to think about your family! I am! That’s why I’m not letting you go anywhere, nor am I! Now, enough Jace!” He snapped as Jace looked to him with an angered expression.

“I hate you!” He spat childishly before storming off towards one of the room as Alec sighed softly. 

Alec could already feel a headache forming as the others watched in silence. He glanced over to Izzy and Max before his eyes softened noticing the shaken looks they shared. He offered open his arms as they went over before hugging him. 

“I’m sorry you both had to see that. I promise it’ll be okay. It’s now officially three in the morning. Anyone hungry?” He asked as Magnus smiles softly before noticing Max rubbing at his eyes. 

“It would seem they had been disturbed from their sleep,” Magnus comments as Izzy nods. 

“Come on, Max. He’ll stay with me tonight.” She whispered as Alec looked to her in worry. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? You still have two days, Izzy.” He frowns.

“Actually, that medicine you gave me the other night helped a lot. I… I think it’s actually over. So, it’s okay.” She assured as Alec glanced to Magnus for a moment before nodding.

“Alright, you two get to bed then.” He whispered, kissing both their forehead before they went back the hallway towards their room. “Sorry, this all happened. You can go back to Pandemonium now.” He assured.

“I’m fine. I told Cat she was in charge for the night so I’m not too worried.” Magnus grins.

“Crap, Cat’s probably so worried right now!” He dug into his pocket for his phone when Magnus chuckled. 

“I already told her everything. You were talking to Athena and I shot her a message. She knows you’re here.” He promised as Alec slumps in relief. “Come, let’s get you something to drink.” He murmurs.

“I’m not old enough for Alcohol. I’m only eighteen.” Alec comments, sitting down at the table as Magnus looked to him in shock.

“You’re only eighteen?” 

“Yeah, how old did you think I was?” He asked, smirking softly.

“Possibly twenty-three?” Magnus chuckled at the offended look on his face.

“Douchebag! I literally turned eighteen last week… God… Was it really only last week I was kicked from my parents’ place? Feels like it’s been months.” He sighed, running a hand down his face.

“You work yourself much too hard, my darling Nephilim.” He comments, setting tea out to be made. “It’s crazy to think that a boy only a year old than his siblings has been taking care of them since they were little. Never having a childhood, or getting to see the world because he was tied down to three little Alphas.” Magnus sighs as Alec looks to him with a frown.

“What do you mean? I enjoyed taking care of them.” He whispered before Magnus sat down across from him with an unamused expression.

“Alexander, your siblings have been taking you for granted. If it wasn’t for you… God only knows what they would be like. Maryse and Robert never took care of them, and it seems they only want them back just to piss you off.” He comments as Alec opened his mouth, but… he wasn’t wrong.

“Wow… I… I never thought of it that way.” He whispered softly when Magnus looked at him.

“I’m not saying that it’s a bad thing that you took care of them the way you did. Anyone would be lucky to have half of the love you give to them. But Alec, you are always thinking about them… Maybe it’s time to think for yourself. Have you ever thought of finding someone?” He asked.

“N-No… I was always too busy.” Alec admitted before slumping more into the chair. “About what happened earlier. You… You don’t owe me anything. You’re letting me stay in your home and didn’t fire me.” He whispered as Magnus chuckles.

“Well actually, I was hoping we could maybe continue sometime.” He said as Alec’s eyes widened before looking to him. “What? You are a rather attractive Omega, Alec. I do enjoy your company.” He purrs softly as Alec shifted in his seat. 

“Um… O-Okay.” He whispered softly as Magnus grins.

“How are you always so confident when you’re in a private room, but with me, you act like a total mess?” He asked as Alec blushed profusely.

“Because those people don’t mean anything. I spend maybe two hours with them and then it’s over… but with you… It’s… It’s different.” He whispered before chuckling. “Besides, right now my siblings are literally just down the hallway.” He comments.

Magnus tossed his head back with a laugh as he looked to him when the tea started to boil. He stood up and poured them into cups before setting one in front of Alec who thanked him. The rest of the night and into the morning was just them chattering about nothing and everything.

Jace was shoving some things into a bag as he glanced outside the door to make sure everyone was busy. He needed to meet Simon tonight, the thought of not seeing the Omega was killing him. 

He glanced to see Alec and Magnus in the kitchen with Max and Izzy, laughing as they cleaned up dinner. There was a part of Jace that felt guilty, but he needed to see him, to make sure that what they were was something real.

“Forgive me,” Jace whispered and activated one of his runes before jumping off the balcony and into the night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, how do you think Alec will react knowing Jace went to see Simon without his permission?


	8. Drowning in nothing

Alec felt bad for how he acted with Jace, it wasn’t that he didn’t want Jace to be happy and see his mate but Jace needed to understand that they were in serious trouble right now. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back against the chair in the kitchen when he noticed shifting in the doorway. 

Magnus offered him a soft smile while carrying Max who was smiling on his back which made the Omega chuckle. He walked over towards Alec before noticing the look in his eyes as he frowns softly.

“Thinking about what you said to Jace?” He pondered as Alec nods with a sigh. 

“Yeah, maybe I was a little harsh.” He whispered as Max’s jumped down and went into Alec’s lap. “I mean… I know he likes Simon… Granted he’s only talked to him maybe twice, but still. When you find your mate… It’s different… Not that… Not that I would not.” He said, carding his fingers through Max’s hair as the young Alpha snuggles his chest. 

“Look, yes I will agree that you could have worded it a little better, but you are right. Him going out to see Simon would not only endanger his life but Simon’s life as well. He may be angry right now and pout in his room… He is still safe.” Magnus offers before sitting down across the table like they had the night before.

“It’s hard… I’ve taken care of them all my life. Nurtured them and protected them from everything… I took the hits meant for them.” He whispered as Max’s tensed softly. 

“What--What do you mean?” Magnus asked in shock looking to him.

“Whenever Jace would fail at killing a demon or Izzy would come home late… Things that I should have taught them better.” He whispered as Magnus gripped his fists gently. 

“Ah… I’m sorry Alexander.” He sighed softly before Alec offers a shrug in response. 

“Don’t be. I’m not. I wanted to protect them and if that meant a few bruises here or there… then so be it.” He kissed Max’s head softly as Magnus looked at him.

“Have you ever thought of having kids of your own?” He pondered out as Alec’s eyes widened before he looked to him.

“W-What?” 

“What was that too personal? I’m sorry, I just noticed how good you are with kids. You’d be a good teacher or a daycare worker.” Magnus suggests with a shrug.

“They need a high school degree… Something I don’t have.” He whispered as Magnus frowns softly.

“Your parents have such a hatred towards you for being an Omega, yet they had forced you to take care of your siblings… It makes no sense.” He huffs as Alec shrugs when he looked up to see Izzy.

“Is something wrong?” He asked as she walked over and sunk down between Magnus and Alec.

“No, I was just… I wanted to wash my sheets, but I don’t know how to work the washer.” She mumbles softly as Alec chuckles softly before setting down Max.

“Come on.” He smiles as she followed him back to the laundry room. 

\---

“Do you like my brother?” Max asked Magnus who looked to him in shock. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Do you like my brother in a relationship type of way?” Max rephrased as Magnus swallowed thickly. 

“I think so… How do you feel about that?” Magnus asked, quirking an eyebrow as Max’s expression hardened.

“My brother has sacrificed a lot for us and I wish I could do something to help him… Alec has done way too much for someone to just play with his emotions. Make sure you know that you love my brother before pursuing him or I’ll make you regret ever looking his way.” Max growled.

“I can assure you that I don’t want to hurt Alec,” Magnus spoke softly as Max nods. “If anything I want to make sure no one hurts him again.” He sighed. 

“Please do, Magnus… Someone needs to take care of him… Raziel knows he isn’t taking care of himself.” He whispered as Magnus offers a gentle smile.

\---

Alec just finished explaining what to do and allowed Izzy to load the washer. He smiles softly when it kicked on which made her gasp in excitement.

“Holy shit! I did it!” She giggles.

“Ah, language.” He comments as she rolls her eyes with a smile.

“Thanks, Alec.” She leans up and pecks his cheek. 

“You can do it, you just need a little push.” He assured as she pats her hands onto her thighs to dust herself off.

“You gonna go talk to Jace?” She asked quietly as Alec’s face flashed hurt for a moment. 

“I’ll let him cool down for a little longer.” He whispered with a sigh as she nods, placing a hand onto his crossed arms before she walked out.

\---

Jace climbed up the tree by Simon’s window before looking inside to see Simon studying for a test. He didn’t look happy and that made Jace worry as he tapped on the window causing the Omega to look over.

“Jace?” He asked before opening the window. “What the hell dude? People were staying you wouldn’t be in school for a while. What’s going on?” He asked worriedly.

“Doesn’t matter. I said yes to hanging out and I’m here. Sorry, I’m late.” He offers a shrug before Simon stepped back for him to climb into the room.

“Jace, it’s--” He was cut off when suddenly Jace kissed him causing Simon’s body to freeze. 

“Well, that’s one way to get you to shut up.” He grins as Simon’s face flushes red.

“Ye-Yeah… Jace, please tell me what’s going on… I’m worried. First, your sister had to miss school and then you have to…” Simon placed a hand onto his chest as Jace sighed.

“My parents are trying to take us back to Idris… I don’t want to go… We’re in hiding at the moment, but I had to see you. I wanted to see you.” He whispered as Simon chuckles. 

“Clary said that we might be mates.” He comments, rubbing the back of his neck as Jace’s eyes flash in worry.

“Is that okay? If it’s not it’s okay. We can still be friends--” He was cut off by Simon’s lips on his own when they both chuckle.

“I guess that’s a good way to shut you up too.” He smirks before squeaking when Jace pinches his cheek.

“Watch it, Lewis.” He comments with a grin. 

“I just… Are you okay with me being your mate?” He asked when Jace took his hands.

“How about we start with a date before even thinking about taking about mating?” He asked as Simon nods immediately.

“I’m glad you came to me though… I was a little worried maybe you made up an excuse not to see me.” He comments as Jace sighs before thumping down onto the desk chair.

“This past week has been one long nightmare, but if I had to go through it again to live this life… I’d do it without a second thought. Despite how crazy it’s been… This has already been a lot better for us… for Alec…” He whispered.

“Older brother?” He asked, sitting on his bed in front of him as Jace nods.

“Yeah, he’s kinda been a mom and dad in one whole package. I feel bad though… He told me not to come because of the danger we are in, but I wanted to see you. I’m gonna get an earful later… but that’s for later.” He whispered softly.

“How old is Alec?” Simon frowns softly.

“Eighteen.” He whispered as Simon’s eyes widened.

“Whoa, how long has he been taking care of you?” 

“I was about six when I was brought into the Lightwood family. He has been taking care of Isabelle since she was about three and he was four. Then at seven, he took me under his wing and at age nine a baby named Max was plopped into his arms.” He whispered.

“Dude… Hate to be a dick, but it sounds like Alec didn’t get to have a childhood. Like four and he had to take care of his sister?” He asked, slumping forward.

“Yeah, I’ll admit… for a long time, we just did whatever we wanted, knowing that Alec would take care of us… I guess we got so used to it that when we found out he was gone… we followed him.” Jace whispered. 

“Do you try and help out now that you’re old?” Simon asked quietly as Jace winced. “Dude, seriously? What is Alec doing now?”

“I don’t know… He doesn’t tell us. Something about working for Magnus. That’s all I know. We were living with an old friend of Alec’s but then we got attacked.” He explained as Simon sat up a little straighter at that. “So, we had to move into a place of hiding.” He sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry… I’m sure the only reason Alec didn’t want you to come was to just keep you safe. Especially, since you are hiding. Not that I’m not grateful for you breaking free and coming to see me.” Simon grins, looking down as Jace smiles.

“I came because… You make everything calm… Everything else mutes out when I’m around you and all I can see, hear, and touch is you.” He whispered as Simon’s face heats up. 

“God, you are such a smooth talker.” He laughs as Jace chuckles when Simon’s hands go into his. “So… What are we going to do? Does this mean we’re dating?” He asked.

“I haven’t even asked you! This totally doesn’t count as a date.” He comments back.

“But we kissed… twice.” Simon offers.

“Okay, but those were… different. When I am able to get out of hiding I’m gonna take you on a date and then I’ll ask you. Okay?” He asked when Simon laughs.

“Okay, then no kissing.” He whispered when Jace leans forward.

“What? Why not?” He huffs.

“Because Idiot, we’re not dating,” Simon smirks as Jace rolls his eyes.

“Touche.” He comments before they both sigh when Jace sat down next to him and they flopped down onto the bed. “What do we do now? No point in me studying for a test that I won’t be taking any time soon.” He murmurs.

“Well, I like that you are talking about your family. Maybe you could talk about them and yourself.” He offers as Jace shrugs.

“What do you want to know?” Jace looks to him.

“What was your childhood like?” He asked.

“I grew up in an Institute where I learned how to fight things. Alec taught us a lot and I became one of the best Hunters…” He murmurs as Simon looks at him in shock. “What about you?”

“Well… I grew up watching Ninja turtles and reading comics, dude… Nowhere near as cool as your younger years were.” He laughs as Jace smiles softly at the wonderful sound.

\---

“Jace,” Alec knocked on the door gently. “Come on, I know you’re mad at me… but can we talk? I think I have a way for you and Simon to see each other without being seen.” Alec comments getting nothing in response.

Alec opened the door with a frown before he froze not seeing Jace anywhere. He went to the bathroom, but he wasn’t in there either. 

He. Did. Not.

“Izzy, have you seen Jace?” Alec asked, thumping his way into the living room where the others were watching a movie.

“No… Why?” Izzy asked, frowning.

“Because he’s not in the room.” 

Izzy’s eyes widened as she opens her mouth to speak when the creaking of the glass door echoed. All eyes shot over to see Jace sneaking back in the room as Izzy and Max swallowed.

“Alexander--”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!” Alec shouted as Izzy pulled Max closer to her body while Magnus stood off to the side. Jace jolted before he looked back with a weary expression.

Alec never cursed so they fact that he did speaks volumes of how upset he was. Jace's face twists in hurt as he looked to his Parabatai. 

“I'm home and no one saw me! You need to stop babying us! I'm almost eighteen! It's not that big of a deal, Alec.” Jace huffed.

“Not that big of a deal? Oh yeah just being taken back to Idris with Robert and Maryse along with your siblings and my death is not a big deal! Great! Glad to know our lives me so little to you!” Alec snapped.

“I wasn't gone that long! Don't even start that, Alec!” Jace responded angrily.

“It doesn't matter how long you were gone! It's the fact that you did go out knowing that we are in danger right now! Is getting your dick wet more important than the safety of your family?” He barked as Izzy and Magnus both winced at that comment.

Suddenly there was a loud clap in the room as they all froze. Alec's cheek was burning red as Jace felt his inside grow cold. Alec was staring at him in utter disbelief that he had just slapped his own Parabatai.

“A-Alec…” He stuttered out and stepped closer, causing Alec to stepped back.

“Don’t.” He whispered softly as Jace’s eyes softened. “I’ve given up everything for you guys. I don’t even ask for much in return. I get it, you’re young and you want to be free and do what you want. I wanted that too, but did I get it. No. I didn’t. I had three little Alphas who back-sassed me at every corner.

“Did I give up? No. Did I lose friends because I wasn’t allowed to hang out? Yes. Was it all worth it… Yes, because I had three of the best kids who were growing up into something extraordinary. I only wanted you here because I didn’t want Simon in danger. I’m the only one who thinks before they do anything anymore! And fine. You don’t want to be babied anymore? You got it.” His voice was soft. He turned around and went to the bathroom before closing the door, causing Jace to wince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Alec is gonna be a happy little bean soon... Next chapter will be mostly Malec so yay!!


	9. The closer we are

“Alexander,” Magnus’ soft voice called, followed by a gentle wrap against the door. “Can you unlock the door for me?” He pleaded in worry for the sobbing Omega.

“Go away… Just… let me alone.” He choked out as Magnus winced at the heartbroken sound coming from inside the bathroom. 

“I can’t do that, Darling. So, open the door.” Magnus’s Alpha was practically pawing at the door, it wanted to comfort his little Omega. 

There was a click of the door unlocking, but it didn’t open. Magnus’ heart squeezed before he opened the door and thrust himself inside rather quickly. The moment the door was shut and they were alone together Magnus glanced over the younger boy. 

Alec was sitting in the shower on the floor with his knees against his chest and his reddened face was hidden behind his knees. Magnus’ stomach lurched for the poor boy as he opens up the glass door, causing the sobbing sounds to get louder. It echoed off the walls around him and encased him in a sorrowful pit. 

“Look at me,” Magnus whispered, bending down in front of Alec’s shaking form. “Please, I want to see the damage.” He took Alec’s chin in his hand before tilting the glossy gaze to meet his own. 

“I’m fine… It doesn’t even hurt anymore…” Alec whispered, despite the blood red mark littering the beautiful creamy pale skin. “It’s more emotional than the physical.” He sighed.

“Come,” He opens up his arms as Alec looked from his arms to his face. “You need comfort.” He whispered when Alec practically threw himself into Magnus’ arms. “Ssh, it’s alright. I’m here.” He assured before running his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“I can’t do this anymore, Magnus… I can’t… I don’t know what to do.” He sobs as Magnus held him tighter, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

“It’s okay. I’m right here, Alexander. I’m going to help you. So, when these moments come and you are against a wall with nowhere to turn… I’ll be there.” He assured as he looks to him.

“But--” 

“Don’t. Whatever excuse you are going to make up, don’t. You need a break and if I can give you that… then I’m going to.” He assured as Alec offers him a smile. “You’re really cute when you smile.” He whispered as Alec pushes him away with a chuckle.

“Thanks… I’m just… really tired I guess.” He whispered, laying his head back against the wall which made Magnus’ eyes soften.

“I think you should stick to your guns. He doesn’t want to be babied anymore. Then don’t do it. They need to learn that their actions have consequences. Maybe when they start being grateful for what they have… I’ll consider buying them a phone.” He offers as Alec groans.

“I guess they’ll need them.” He sighed, running fingers through his hair as Magnus nods. 

“With you working now and them going to school… It would be best.” He murmurs softly as Alec nods before looking down to the floor.

“You know… I thought him saying I hate you was bad… Being hit by him was a whole other level of hurt… I love Jace, he’s my brother… my Parabatai… but… he… He wants to be with an Omega he just met almost last week!” Alec exclaims, tossing his hands up.

“Well, they are mates… You do crazy things when you have a mate.” He whispered as Alec frowns.

“Do you have a mate?” He asked as Magnus winced softly.

“I’m… I’m not sure. Something happened when I was younger that sorta messed with my biology if you will. I wasn’t supposed to find my mate…” He whispered softly as Alec’s eyes widened.

“W-What? What happened?” Alec asked as Magnus glanced down to his hands.

Should he tell him? He’s never proven himself to be untrustworthy. 

“My father… He’s not the kindest soul. When I came of age and presented as an Alpha… instead of being happy… He grew angry. Said I was going to threaten his title and lashed out at me… He beat me till I blacked out… When I woke up… It was like he… He cut the rope that tied me to my Alpha. I feel him, but it’s… jumbled. Sometimes if I’m angry enough I’ll flash my eyes…” He whispered.

Alec sat looking at him in shock before surging forward and holding Magnus in his arms as Magnus felt tears sting at his eyes. He had never told anyone but Cat and even then he had forced himself to say it… yet with Alec… It wasn’t like he was fighting himself, it was like he was bearing his heart for someone to mend it. 

“I’m so sorry, Magnus… I can’t even begin to imagine what that’s like…” He whispered softly before he sighed. “I mean… You can’t feel anything?” He asked.

“Not much, I’ll get a fling here or there… but it’s mostly mute. I don’t have ruts nor can I give anyone children… I’ve chosen that’s it’s best not to look for a mate… After all, I’m too broken.” He whispered when Alec cupped his face.

“No, you’re not. What your father did was disgusting, but that doesn’t mean you should give up. If they are your mate… they will love you… heart and soul. Through thick and thin… Through sickness and in health. Because mates are for life.” He whispered as Magnus stared at him in shock.

Magnus opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. He swallowed and pulled away when Jace peeked his head in. Alec’s gaze fell on the floor, causing the younger Alpha to force down a whimper.

“A-Alec… Please… Please let me come in.” He begged as Magnus pats his Alec’s leg.

“I’ll let you two talk alone.” He assured as Magnus walked out, leaving them in awkward silence.

“Alec… I… I’m really sorry for what happened. I never… I would never… but I did…” He stuttered out as Alec looks to him before gesturing to the place beside him.

“I’m not mad anymore… I just… Do we really mean that little?” He asked softly.

“Of course not! You guys mean the world to me! I just… I wasn’t thinking… I was so angry and I just… I ran off.” Jace sighed, slumping against the wall.

“I get it… You found your mate and you're excited. Trust me… I wish I could find mine… but you know Robert burned that rune into my back so I wouldn’t. It’s not that I’m trying to keep you from doing it, Jace. I just… You didn’t even think about Simon’s safety.” Alec whispered as Jace looks down with a nod.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right… I promise I’ll do whatever you say from now on.” Jace assured.

“No, you’re not. I’ve accepted that fact a long time ago. However, that being said… You were right. I need to stop babying everyone. Starting tomorrow you will have to do things on your own. I’ll help you if you need it, but starting tomorrow you need to be on your own two feet.” He whispered softly as Jace looks to him in silence.

“Why do I feel like there’s a reason you babied us all.” He whispered softly.

“There was…” Alec whispered as Jace swallowed when he noticed tears in Alec’s eyes. “A selfish reason really… I thought if I’d do everything for you guys that you’d stay with me longer and I wouldn’t have to lose you.” He whispered before giving a hollow laugh.

“Alec…” He trailed off.

“I know that it was wrong of me to do that… but it was nice… being needed so much… It made me feel important… it made me feel loved.” He whispered when Jace held Alec tightly.

“Alec, we are always going to need you. Always. You made us into amazing young Alphas. We are going to make you proud and show the world that we are more than who our parents are.” He smiles as Alec let out a sob before hugging Jace again.

Izzy and Max glanced to each other outside the bathroom before they hugged tightly for a moment. Izzy opened the door as the two others looked over when Izzy offers a teary smile.

“Room for two more?” She asked as Alec smiles and holds out his free arm when the other two came down before snuggling against him. “We love you, Alec. No matter what… At the end of the day… You are our home.” She whispered as Alec chuckles.

“She’s right, Alec. We left Idris because of you. We wanted… we needed you.” Jace whispered softly.

“We didn’t realize that maybe we needed you just a little more than you needed us until you were gone.” Max piped up as Alec’s gaze fell on the youngest.

“You guys would have been okay without me,” Alec assured.

“No, Alec… No, we wouldn’t have. You think you’re nothing without us… when it’s the exact opposite.” Izzy whispered softly before laying her head against his chest. 

“We love you, Alec. Besides, despite being an omega… You should have an Alpha attitude.” Jace comments as Alec thumped him upside the head. “Hey!” He glared.

“Well, if you all wouldn’t be little shits all the frickin time I wouldn’t have to have such an Alpha attitude.” He huffs back as the other two laughed. 

“Hey, we got it from you.” Max teased earning a playful glare from Alec.

“Is that so? I’ll show you who you got it from!” He exclaims before jerking Max against his chest as he started to tickle him making the other start to laugh. 

Magnus glanced into the room before smiling softly at the four as he felt something in his chest swell. He cleared his throat and walked out, allowing the small family to have their moment. 

\---

It’s been over two months and with no further activity, the three were sent back to school with phones in case something happened. Alec went back to work and everything at the moment was okay. Alec had just shipped the lot of them off to school before he turned to see Magnus getting ready.

“Heading over to Pandemonium?” He asked as Magnus shook his head.

“Actually, I’m meeting a friend. He’s in need of my assistance.” He chuckles, shifting on a velvet blue waistcoat as Alec offers him a smile in return.

The two haven’t really had a moment since the time in the shower and Alec thought maybe Magnus was just there to comfort him anymore. Although, Alec has been sleeping in the bed with Magnus after an argument that he wasn’t allowed to sleep on the couch anymore. 

“Well, good luck.” Alec smiles as he starts to clean up the dishes from breakfast when Magnus shifted uncomfortably. “Something wrong?” He asked in worry.

“N-No, um… It’s nothing. I’ll see you later.” He said and went out the door as Alec frowns softly before shrugging it off. 

\---

Magnus pulled out his cellphone once he was outside of the building as he bit his lip gently.

“Hello?” A bored voice came once the call was answered.

“I need your help with something… Ragnor… I need a spell that could help me reconnect with my Alpha… Reattach the link that was severed?” Magnus asked as Ragnor sighed.

“Why in the world would you want a spell like that for? You said you didn’t want it when I offered to find you one. Now, all of a sudden you want one?” He asked.

“Okay, that was before. This is now.” Magnus comments back.

“Why now?” He huffs.

“Because… Because I think my mate is right in front of me and I have no idea how to tell.” He whispered as silence was met on the other side.

“Magnus… Are you sure? You know what happened last time you thought that someone was your mate…” He whispered as Magnus grew silent.

“We don’t talk about her…” Magnus growled softly as Ragnor rolled his eyes.

“I’m just saying, Magnus. You should be one-hundred percent sure that this person is, in fact, your mate.” Ragnor comments sharply.

“I think--”

“You think? Thinking and knowing are two different things, Magnus. I’ll give you the book when you are certain. Until then… figure it out. Magnus, I’m your friend… I want you to be happy… I’m just looking out for you.” He sighed.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Ragnor. I’m glad someone is.” He whispered before clearing his throat. “I have to go. I’ll talk at you later.” He murmurs before hanging up as he steals one last glance up to his apartment and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Now we have fluff chapter! I'm so proud of myself for writing actual fluff! And it didn't technically end in a cliff hanger so yeeeee!!


	10. The harder we fall

**_A_ ** _ lec let out a soft moan as he felt lips press against his shoulder causing his body to shiver at the delicate contact. He glanced over his shoulder to the Alpha under him. He smirks softly as he rolled his hips to the thumping beat that resonated in the room.  _

 

_ He heard the Alpha’s breath hitch as his fingers dug into Alec’s thighs. Alec knew he’d have bruises there for a few days. He turned his body to face blood red eyes watching over him rather intensely. He let out a moan when a large hand was harshly placed onto his ass causing a clap like sound to echo in the room. _

 

_ “So beautiful.” The man purred as his stubble scrapped over Alec’s neck causing him to shiver. By the angel, he never had felt like this before. Most of the time, he was used for someone else’s pleasure, but not here, not with him. “And all mine.” He growled as Alec nods. _

 

_ “Yours,” He agreed rather easily. “All yours.” He assured as the rumble of delight purred out of the man’s chest. _

 

_ “Who do you belong to?” He asked as Alec swallowed thickly when his brain felt like cotton. _

 

_ “You, I belong to you.” He whispered as he bit his lip. He started to grind harshly against the other man’s hardening erection. He moans out as the other chuckles before grinding up in response. _

 

_ “Say it. Say my name.” He growled before slapping Alec’s ass once more making the Omega gasp. _

 

_ “Magnus...” He whispered as the man beneath him chuckles softly. “Magnus…” He whispered again as the warlock jerked him down into a kiss. _

 

_ “That’s right, Alexander. You are mine.” He whispered, breath ghosting over his sensitive neck as Alec’s head dropped back to allow Magnus access to it. “I’m going to wreck you.” He growled before pulling Alec’s panties aside and thrusting his fingers into him, causing him to cry out in pleasure. _

 

Alec’s eyes snapped up as he jolted up from the bed as he started to pant heavily.  _ Whoa. _ He swallowed thickly before glancing to see Magnus wasn’t there was he glanced under the covers to see a morning wood standing proud.

 

“What… What the hell, Alec!” He squeaks before covering his face. “Oh my god… I just had a sex dream about my boss… in his fucking bed…” He scrubs his face quietly before noticing the slick pooling on the sheets as his chest tightened. 

 

That only happened when he was in heat…  _ Oh god. _

 

Alec scrambled and started to pull the covers, sheets, and pillows off the bed as his hands shook violently. No, he had to clean these before Magnus got back. He couldn’t be on his heat, it wasn’t for another few weeks. He felt sick like he was going to barf up breakfast sick. 

 

After he got the bed cleaned off he rushed off towards the laundry room. He felt tears blurring his vision as he shook violently, Magnus was going to be so pissed off if he ruined these sheets. He entire body turned cold when he heard the front door open up. 

 

“Alexander, I’m home!” Magnus called while Alec started to shove the sheets into the washer.

 

_ Nonononononono! Not now! _

 

“Alec?” Magnus frowned before he peeked in the bedroom to see his bed stripped which made his frown deepen. “Where are you?” He called.

 

“J-Just a second!” He called from the laundry when he looked down to see his boxers were soaked. He scrambled without thinking and pulled them off and shoved them into the washer when the door opened.

 

“Alec--” Magnus froze seeing a naked Alec slamming the washer door shut as he noticed the rest of his bed was laying on the floor around him.

 

“Mag-Magnus…” He stuttered out as his entire face flushed red before Magnus finally got the sweet sugary-cane scent from the Omega.

 

“You’re… You’re in heat.” He points out dumbly as his eyes remained on Alec who shifted uncomfortably. “What… What happened?” He noticed tears in his eyes.

 

“I woke up and the sheets were soaked so I went to clean them, but you came home early… I’m sorry, I swear I’ll buy you new ones if the washer doesn’t clean them!” He assured quickly, feeling utter shame soak through his bones. 

 

Magnus’ face twisted as the sourness tainted the beautiful scent before he held up a hand. He was starting to feel the effects of an unmated Omega in heat on him, an unmated Alpha. He stepped back from the room so he could breathe, but Alec took it the wrong way as he winced.

 

“Alexander, it’s… it’s okay, but you need to… We need to get you somewhere, or with someone to wait out the heat. How-How long does it usually last?” Magnus’ voice was wavering.

 

“Just… Normally just a day. I don’t… I’m okay. I don’t get that bad. Just really hot. I can mask the scent.” Alec assured as Magnus nods before covering his eyes. 

 

“Alright, how-how do we do that?” He asked softly when he heard a loud whine from the room as he winced from the impulse of his Alpha. 

 

“I need my suppressants. It’ll block the scent and I’ll be…” He trailed off feeling the harsh pain in his stomach as he cried out and dropped to the floor.

 

“Alec!” Magnus cried, opening the door to see the Omega sobbing in pain as he bit his lip. “Wh-Where are your suppressants?” He asked instead.

 

“B-Bathroom… With the other medicine.” He whined out as Magnus rushed down the hallway when Magnus’ phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and noticed that it was Jace’s number.

 

“Hello--” 

 

“Something’s wrong with Alec. I felt pain in my stomach! Do you know where he is?” Jace’s worried voice cut him off.

 

“He’s at home… He’s in heat. I’m looking for the suppressants now.” Magnus threw bottle after bottle from the cabinet. “Where the fuck!” He barks. 

 

“It’s in the drawer. That’s where Alec keeps our medicine.” Jace comments before he froze. “Wait did you say heat? Dude, you’re an unmated Alpha with an unmated Omega!” He barks angrily.

 

“THANK YOU! BECAUSE I DIDN’T ALREADY KNOW THAT, JACE!!” He barks loudly before sighing. “Look, I’m trying to help! I’m not as affected as I would be if my-- Look, let’s just say that I don’t go through the things you do. I’m different.” He huffs and rushes back to the laundry room to see Alec was gone.

 

“What do you mean you’re different? Magnus? Magnus!” Jace barks.

 

“Alex-Alexander?” Magnus stuttered out before glancing into the living room. “Jace, I’ll call you back.” He comments aimlessly.

 

“Wait, Magnus! Don’t--” 

 

Magnus threw the phone on the ground as he looked around the apartment with bated breath. He swallowed softly, taking light steps as he tried not to startle the Omega… wherever he was.

 

“Magnus…” A voice called from behind him as Magnus tensed and slowly turned to face Alec who held a flush on his face. “I don’t feel good… Help me?” He asked before his eyes glazed over.

 

“Oh come on, you said you didn’t get this bad!” He cried before rushing behind the couch. “Listen to me, Alec, you don’t want me. You think you do, but you don’t. Look, I told you. I can’t… I’m not like normal Alphas. I can’t give you the babies you want!” He gasps when Alec lunges over the couch for him as he flipped over the front and slammed against the coffee table.

 

“Magnus… I don’t want babies… I want you.” He whispered as Magnus groaned from the jab to his ribs due to hitting the corner. 

 

“Alec, please. I want to you take this medicine then, okay?” He asked, shaking the bottle as Alec’s face twisted in disgust before he shook his head.

 

“No… It’s gross and it makes me itchy.” He huffs. 

 

“I know, but I promise if you take the medicine, we can do whatever you want.” He persuaded as Alec looks to him with a grin.

 

“Promise?” He asked, hopeful.

 

“Cross my heart.” He said with the gesture to go with it as Alec took the bottle when Magnus stepped back to make sure.

 

There was silence after Alec took the medicine as he winced at the burnt flavor when his eyes turned back to normal. Alec’s face looked so lost when he looked to Magnus with shocked eyes.

 

“Oh my god… What the hell just happened? I’ve never… That’s never…” He trailed off before turning around when Magnus’ eyes locked onto a rune in the center of his back. His body froze at the sight of the muted rune… They carved it into him so that he would never find his mate… just like his father had.

 

“Alexander, are you alright?” He asked as Alec looks to him before wincing. He mumbled out an apology and rushed off to the bathroom as Magnus sighed softly. 

 

Magnus went into the bedroom and gathered clothing for Alec before he went to the bathroom. He knocked on the door gently, remembering the time that Jace had hit Alec and the Omega locked himself into the bathroom.

 

“Alec, I have clothes for you. Unless your body is still scratchy. Listen, I’m not mad about any of this. I’m so sorry.” He murmurs softly with a sigh.

 

“Why are you sorry? I just tried to throw myself at you… I’ve never been like that. I just… Whenever I go through this… It’s like I’m hot, but I can function… Today though, today was so different.” He sighed, leaning against the cabinet to the sink. 

 

“Alexander, this may sound crazy but I think I know what happened.” Magnus swallowed, feeling his throat tighten up.

 

“What do you mean? What happened?” Alec asked softly.

 

“Let me into the bathroom so we can talk,” Magnus said instead when the lock clicked and the door opened slightly. 

 

“What happened?” He asked, taking the clothes from Magnus and putting them on quickly. 

 

“Okay, I… I really don’t know for certain, but… I…” He stuttered out running his fingers through his hair as Alec looked to him. “Oh Alec, I think we’re mates.” He comments.

 

“Whoa, what?” Alec froze in shock. “That can’t be… Wouldn’t we react to each other?” He asked softly.

 

“Well, considering the link between myself and my Alpha is very weak and you have that rune on your back… It would… Make sense.” He explains as Alec placed a hand on his back. 

 

“How do we fix it?” Alec asked softly. 

 

“Well, I have a friend who knows a spell that might… fix the bond and we just have to remove the rune from your back.” He shrugs as Alec winces.

 

“That rune… That rune can only be removed by the one who put it there.” He whispered as Magnus looked to him. 

 

“Are you saying--”

 

“That we can’t be mates until Robert removes the rune… Then yes.” He whispered as Magnus thumped his head against the counter while Alec looked to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy Valentine's day to those who celebrate it! Also, if you don't have a Valentine, guess what? I'm your Valentine today. You don't get a choice. XD


	11. Dances and Demons

The music was blaring so loud that Alec could feel it in his chest as his body slowly rocked to the beat. He stood in one of the four glass cages that Magnus had stung up from the ceiling. This wasn’t Alec’s first time in the container, judging by the eyes that were on him as his hips ground back onto the metal bar told him that they enjoyed it as much as he did.

 

One of the dancers that were supposed to be in here asked Alec before they came down if he would be willing to trade for tonight. Which he was fine with, considering tonight he was on serving duty and he hated serving drinks to drunkards. 

 

With that in mind, Alec grins at Magnus who was watching him from his VIP area. The Warlock held a cocktail in his hand as his eyes slowly raked down over the Omega’s sweaty body. He took a drink, smirking when Alec slowly sunk down to show off the skills Cat had been teaching him.

 

“I’ll have to send you a thank you basket,” Magnus comments when Cat took his empty glass and poured him more alcohol. “You truly are a dancing Goddess,” Magnus smirks as Cat locks eyes onto Alec.

 

“Kid had it in him. Just needed a little push. Besides, he looks great in heels.” She smirked before walking off back to the floor to pass out more drinks. 

 

“That, my darling Cat, he does.” He commented to himself as he glanced around the room. He knew that Alec was beautiful, glamoured or not, but seeing so many new faces all looking towards Alec was… interesting. 

 

Alec was smiling softly as he felt something break free in him because hear he didn’t have to worry about making dinner or his siblings were sick. He loved the revelation it gave him as his body twisted and turned to the bass of the music. 

 

All eyes were on him, they all wanted him in ways part of him wanted to give to them. Why didn’t he let someone take him? Why didn’t he just give himself over to someone? Why did he allow people to just look when they so desperately wanted to touch him?

 

Cat told him how good it could feel with the right person, how they could make you forget everything with a single touch. It made him shudder at the thought of letting go and letting someone else take control. Maybe it was the Omega in him that wanted someone to bend him over and fuck him. 

 

That’s when it hit him. 

 

He didn’t want just anyone to fuck him, he wanted it to be Magnus to do it. His face flushes before he glances up once more to meet Magnus’ gaze. There was something primal there which caused Alec to swallow as he twirled around the pole that went from the ceiling and down through the bottom of the glass cage.

 

Something in Alec told him to give the man a show so he did. 

 

* * *

 

“Please Izzy, I just… I really want to go out with Simon, but he asked if Clary could come along.” He begged as Izzy rolled her eyes with a huff.

 

“You’re lucky Athena agreed to watch Max tonight or I’d say no.” She comments when Jace picked her up and spun her around with a squeal of happiness. “Jace! Stop!” She laughs, hitting his chest. 

 

“Okay, get ready. We need to leave in an hour.” He comments rushing out of her room and into his own as she facepalms. 

 

Before long Izzy was sporting a beautiful blood red dress that hugged all her curves just right. She also decided to pull up her long brunette locks and had a red lipstick to make her plump lips pop. She slipped on heels before standing in the living room as she waited for Jace to come out. 

 

“Dude, seriously? Are you ready or not?” She called when the door opened as she froze. Jace had a black leather jacket with tight black jeans and a nice button up blue top. “Man, you are really trying to get into this boy’s pants.” She smirks as he glared.

 

“I want more than to get into his pants… but I wouldn’t oppose if he asked.” He comments as Izzy busted out laughing. 

 

“Come on, you doofus.” She clapped him on the back and walked towards the door. “Wait, I’m gonna send Alec a text. In case he comes home and sees we’re not here.” She explains as Jace nods. 

 

After shooting Alec a quick text the duo went out to a little dinner to meet Simon and Clary for their little date. Jace was practically vibrating and honestly, it was adorable to see Jace who is usually pretty neutral act like a kid at Christmas.

 

“Jace! Izzy!” A voice called as Jace looks up to see Simon and Clary waving towards them. “You actually got her to come.” Simon grins before the two shared a quick kiss. 

 

“Hey, Clary.” Izzy glanced over the redhead's attire before she grinned softly at the black leather dress she was wearing. “Looking good, Fray.” 

 

“Th-Thanks you do too.” Clary’s face heated up as Simon and Jace shared knowing smiles. 

 

Simon has been trying to get Izzy and Clary together ever since him and Jace started dating over a month ago. He took notice of how the Omega and Alpha clicked, like a mated pair, but not actually. 

 

“Come on,” Jace opens the door for them as Simon smiles, thanking him before the girls followed behind him. “We thinking booth or a table?” 

 

“Booth.” Izzy and Clary comment together with a smirk causing Jace to roll his eyes.

 

“Booth?” He asked Simon who grins with a nod.

 

After they all sit down with each couple sitting on the same side as the other. The waitress handed them menus and got their drink order. Izzy was looking at Clary with a soft smile spreading across her face.

 

It’s not that she didn’t find the ginger-haired girl attractive, but they weren’t mates. Despite, not being mates Izzy still felt the need to love and protect her. However, she never actually voiced it to the other.

 

“So, I was wondering if maybe we could hang out this weekend…? Maybe talk about… about mating?” Simon asked quietly as Izzy choked on her drink while Clary and Jace looked to him in shock.

 

“Whoa, wait a minute Simon, you’ve been dating for a month.” Clary points out as Izzy nods.

 

“Not that I’m not happy for you both, but that is a  _ huge _ step in the relationship,” Izzy comments as Simon offers a shrug in response.

 

“Simon, I have never felt this happy before while being with someone. Though, they are right… Maybe it’s best if we wait until we graduate? Then we can mate and do all that stuff.” Jace assured. “But I’d still love to hang out.” He placed a hand onto his shoulders.

 

“Right, sorry… Just… a lot has been going on and I just… sorry.” He rubs the back of his neck causing the trio to frown. 

 

Izzy opened her mouth when Jace placed a hand over his and squeezed it in reassurance. The two smiled to each other which made Izzy and Clary share a smile. Suddenly Izzy took Clary’s hand under the table as Clary’s face heated up.

 

Jace laughed a lot more with Simon than he did sometimes at home and Izzy bit her lip gently before looking down. She felt Clary nudge at her with her hand as Izzy looks to her, meeting her worried gaze. 

 

“Sorry, I just… It’s been a while since my family was… an actual family. Seeing Jace laugh so much made me think of how we never get to see each other anymore. I mean Alec wakes us up for school, helps us with our homework, but at night he goes to work… It’s like we don’t really get to see him anymore.” She whispered.

 

“Maybe you can ask him to get a day off?” Clary offers as Izzy shrugs.

 

“I highly doubt it. Alec is trying to get money to help out around the house and look for us a new… possibly permanent home.” She explains as Jace sighs.

 

“Yeah, Alec may be an Omega, but he has the heart of an Alpha.” He points out as Clary and Simon smile.

 

“I can assure you, that Alec is only that way because he has cubs.” Simon pipes up as they look to him in confusion.

 

“No, really! Omegas are… protective, when they feel their cub is in danger… They become stronger than an Alpha.” Clary pipes up as they froze.

 

“Whoa… That… That actually makes sense. Remember that one Alpha that kept trying to get with you, Izzy? Alec broke his hand so quickly I thought he tore off the arm.” Jace comments. 

 

“Yeah, Omegas are stubborn people.” Clary giggles as Jace looks to Simon who blushes. 

 

The rest of dinner was them just acting like idiots and laughing at dumb stories they talked about from their childhood. By the end of it, Izzy had Clary wrapped around her arm, figuratively and physically. The four trailed out of the diner with smiles. 

 

“We definitely need to do this again,” Clary suggests with a smile as the others nod.

 

“I’ll agree to that.” Izzy grins before Jace and her froze at the sight in behind the other two.

 

“What’s wrong?” Simon trying to turn around when Jace took his hand in his face.

 

“Don’t move.” He whispered as Izzy’s eyes flashed as the Omegas froze.

 

“Iz-Izzy, what is it?” Clary asked worriedly.

 

“Jace… Isabelle.” A female voice called as the two Alphas growled in anger.

 

“Maryse… Robert.” Jace hissed with poisonous venom dripping in his voice… 


	12. The stand

Alec smiles to Cat who was showing him a picture of her daughter Madzie. Cat looked like a proud mother as her eyes glittered in happiness. 

 

“She would love you.” Cat comments as Alec looks from the picture to Cat. “She’s showing signs of being a Beta, but maybe she’s an Alpha. Certainly got the attitude.” She huffs as Alec cracks a smile before he starts to laugh. 

 

“Trust me, I know how to handle Alpha attitude. I had to raise three of them. That being said, she’ll always come back to you when problems arise.” He murmurs as Cat leans back in her chair before looking up to Alec who stood behind her.

 

“Yeah, if she ends up being an Alpha… I might be calling you a lot more for some help.” She grins as Alec laughs before hugging her around the neck.

 

“Hey, I have to talk to Magnus really quick. I’ll see you later?” He asked softly to her as she gives a nod before gathering her stuff. 

 

“See you later Alec,” She waves and walks out of the room. 

 

Alec knocks on the door to Magnus’ room before he looked up and offered him a smile. “Can I chat with you real quick?” He asked as Magnus gestured to the open chair in front of his desk.

 

“What do I owe the pleasure, my darling dear?” Magnus asked with a grin as he shut an accounting book. He watched Alec walk over, but not sit down as he picked at the buttons on his jacket which caused Magnus to frown softly.

 

“I can't work tomorrow night, Magnus.” Alec murmurs quietly from his place in front of the desk as Magnus froze.

 

“What? Why not?” Magnus almost demanded, causing a frown to appear on Alec's face.

 

“Because I wanted to have the night off... Everyone else gets one. Why can't I have one?” Alec asked, standing up and facing the Alpha. 

 

Alec didn't want to tell Magnus that he might actually have found a way to remove the rune without Robert. He was excited and wanted to test it, but he needed time to actually do it in case it backfired.

 

“Because I need you. Alec, you're one of my best dancers.” Magnus explains with a small growl in his voice.

 

“Catarina said she'd be more than happy to fill in for me. She's a better dancer than me.” Alec reasoned as Magnus slammed his hand onto the wood causing Alec to jolt.

 

“Because she's not an Omega!” He barked before his entire body froze along with Alec's.

 

“You… You only want me because I'm an Omega… I'm not one of your best dancers… I'm one of your best cash cows!” He snapped, tearing up. Everything in him was hurting more than he ever thought was possible

 

“Alexander--” Magnus was cut off by Alec who backed away from him.

 

“I-I can't believe I trusted you! I thought you cared about me! This was all just to sweeten me up so I would stay! After all Male Omegas are rare! That explains so much… I can't believe you, Magnus… I… I quit.” He spat before storming out of the room without another word, leaving behind a completely destroyed Magnus.

 

_ What did I do?  _ Magnus thought to himself as the slamming door echoed through the Pandemonium.

* * *

 

“We're not going anywhere with you.” Jace barks, pulling Simon behind him as Izzy did the same with Clary.

 

“Oh Jace, I know you will. You know why? Because we have a sight on Alexander. One wrong move and we'll make sure that Omega never sees light again.” Robert growled.

 

“You wouldn't.” Izzy gritted her teeth when suddenly Maryse pulled out a phone to show Alec.

 

He going home with tears in his eyes as he scrubs at his face in anger. The one who was watching him was none other than Sebastian. He was mumbling, but Sebastian wasn’t close enough for them to hear.

 

Jace and Izzy froze at the sight before looking up to Maryse and Robert. If they didn't go with them… Alec would get hurt… but if they did? What  _ would _ happen?

 

“At least let these two go.” Jace glanced to Simon and Clary who shook their heads. Simon gripped onto Jace’s jacket.

 

“I'm afraid we can't do that. They've seen us. They'll tell Alec and… Well, that will be bad for us. So… they're coming along. We'll give them chores.” Robert comments as Jace's eyes flashed red.

 

“Over my dead body.” He growled as the other two Alphas glared at him.

 

“Sebastian,” Robert comments to the phone. 

 

Suddenly Sebastian rushed forward when he swung a bat up and cracked Alec on the back of the head. Alec’s eyes widened as he grunted from the brute force before he thumped against the ground. He rolled on the ground to see Sebastian coming down with another swing.

 

Alec moved just in time as the metal bat clashed loudly against the ground, causing a dent in the cement. Alec’s eyes flashed a light green before he growled, disoriented but ready for battle if it came down to it. 

 

“Stop! Stop, we’ll go with you!” Jace cried, feeling the sharp pain from his parabatai. “Leave him alone. Please.” He begged.

 

“Where is Max?” Maryse asked instead, letting Sebastian continue to take his swings at Alec.

 

“Call Sebastian off and we’ll tell you,” Izzy whispered softly.

 

“Sebastian,” Robert called. 

 

Sebastian went to step back when suddenly Alec slammed him against the wall. The bat clattered to the ground as Alec kneed him in the stomach when he stepped back panting harshly. He had blood rushing down from his nose as his eyes flashed once more. 

 

Sebastian hit Alec’s jaw causing blood to splatter to the ground before Alec retaliated with a fist to the side making the beta gasp. He dug his fist into his ribs before headbutting him back which made more blood splash between the two who were panting harshly as they shared glares.

 

Jace couldn’t stop himself from smirking as Alec cracked his neck before panting when he dropped back. “It would seem that little Sebastian couldn’t control an Omega.” He comments.

 

“Sebastian!” Robert snaps as the beta stood up and kicked up the bat when they saw Alec sway from the throbbing pain in the base of his skull. “Bring him.” He growled.

 

Sebastian panted harshly before he charged forwards and grabbed the back of Alec’s neck. Alec’s entire body froze as he dropped to his knees with dulling eyes. The beta smirked as Alec trembled from the hold. 

 

“That’s all you’re good for. Being on your fucking knees. Just like an Omega should be.” Sebastian spat before hitting Alec’s face which broke his nose. He continued to hit until Alec blacked out when Sebastian panted and pulled Alec’s unconscious form into the back of his car. “Got him.” He comments.

 

Jace and Izzy watched in horror as Jace growled rushing towards when suddenly a bolt of electricity shot through him. He gasps before dropping to the ground, glancing back he saw Simon’s scared expression as he cried out his name.

 

The last thing he saw was Izzy rushing forward with Clary and Simon before everything went black…

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus had rushed out to find Alec, but he was already gone. He cursed himself silently as he looked around into the pouring rain for his Omega. He panted as he rushed down the street, uncaring when his makeup and clothes were ruined from the freezing cold water. 

 

“Alexander!” He called out to him before he felt hot tears blur his vision. “Alexander! Please!” He watched a black car zip passed him when something pulsed inside of him. He glanced to the car in shock before his eyes flood red and suddenly he could feel his Alpha come in at full force.

Magnus turned around before rushing back into the Pandemonium as he thumped up the steps to find Cat. He was calling Jace and Izzy who wouldn’t pick up as he cursed before turning to the room where the dancers got ready. He ripped open the door as Cat jolted before she looked to him in shock. 

 

“Mag-Magnus?” She asked when he took her hand.

 

“Call Ragnor, I have to go to Raphael’s… I think someone took Alec and neither of his siblings is answering their phones. I have to make sure they don’t take Max too or I’ll never see them again.” He comments, tossing her a phone as her eyes widened.

 

“Calm down, Magnus. Are you sure someone took Alec?” She asked as Magnus swallowed thickly.

 

“Cat… I need you to trust me right now. Something is wrong… I can feel it.” He pleaded with her eyes her eyes softened before she nods quickly. 

 

“Okay, okay…” She bit her lip softly, glancing from him down to the phone. “Magnus… You’re acting scarier than usual..” Cat comments, causing Magnus to stop when he turned around to the door and looked back to her with deep red colored eyes. She hadn’t seen that color since… 

 

_ No, it couldn’t possibly-- _

 

“Because they  _ fucked _ with the wrong person,” Magnus growled as Cat’s inside went ice cold at the sound. “And then they took  _ my mate. _ ” He spat before storming out of the room. 

  
_ The Alpha was  _ back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I'm sorry everyone! I promise... It'll get better soon? Thank you so much for your support! Seriously! I appreciate everyone so much!


	13. The Fall (Part One)

Magnus felt his fists shake as he went to Raphael’s place. He saw the black car parked out front as he rushed over and looked into the back, but Alec wasn’t there. He gritted his teeth and heard screaming from inside the hotel as his eyes widened before he rushed forward.

 

“Stay away!” Athena cried, holding Max who was sobbing against her chest. She was beaten and bruised, but the others were out due to it being nighttime so that meant she was alone with Max. “Max! Go upstairs! Now!” She exclaims as he shook his head. He may be an Alpha, but he was still a kid.

 

The man growled stepping closer to Athena who flashed her eyes before she froze when she saw Magnus behind him. The darkness that waved off from him made her step back out of pure fear as blood red eyes glared down the man who had harmed them. She had never seen Magnus this bad before…

 

“What are you looking at--” The man was cut off when Magnus smashed him in the jaw causing him to jolt backward and slam into the wall. Magnus gripped his fist as the man spat up some blood, jaw now broken from the sheer force of his hit.

 

“Where the hell are they?” Magnus’ voice demanded, but it was no longer his own. It was two voices, an alpha, and a warlock who was looking for his mate.

 

“W-What?” The man looked utterly confused as Magnus realized who it was.

 

“Aldertree” He growled, walking towards him. “Athena, go out my home. Stay there. I have a ward up. No one can get in.” He said distractedly before snapping his finger to make the portal.

 

“Mag-Magnus--” Athena was cut off.

 

“ _ GO!! _ ” He barks as she winced from the sound and scooped Max up before rushing through the portal, into safety. “I should have known you’d be with them. You’re a fucking disgrace.” He spat. “She loved you and you killed her.” He growled. 

 

“She was a Downworlder,” Aldertree comments back as he wiped the blood from his mouth. “Just like you. If anyone is a disgrace it’s you.” He barks before standing up as he charges towards Magnus.

 

“Tell me where they took them!” He stopped Aldertree with magic around his throat as he clawed for breath. “You mean nothing to me. You are a murder.” He spat. 

 

“You’ll be… if… if you kill me.” He gasps when Magnus’ eyes flashed dangerously. 

 

“I’ll be a better man than you. Because at least I don’t kill the innocent. Now. Tell. Me.” He growled squeezing tighter as Aldertree gasps.

 

“Ba-Back to Idris! They are going to kill the Omega in front of the Clave to claim back their children.” Aldertree stutters out as Magnus’ eyes widened.

 

“Not if I have any say in the matter. That Omega is  _ mine _ .” He growled before suddenly he snapped his finger as Aldertree stopped moving. “I didn’t kill you, but you’re going to wish I had. The Vampires will be home soon. Raphael doesn’t like trespassers and you have Angel blood in you. They’re going to enjoy draining you.” He whispered as Aldertree’s eyes widened.

 

Magnus had paralyzed his body so that he couldn’t fight back. With that said, Magnus dropped Aldertree to the floor as he turns to see Max and Athena at the end of the steps. He frowned when he noticed Athena’s bruised form as he walked over to her. 

 

“I have to go. Take care of Max, if they have him… It could mean the end for us. Now, stay with Raphael. Tell him what happened. I have to go to Idris and get back the others.” He whispered before bending down to Max. “I need you to stay strong little one. I need you to know that your parents have your siblings, but I’m going to get them.” He assured.

 

“You can’t go alone,” Athena whispered when he heard someone clear their throat as they looked to see Cat and Ragnor standing there. 

 

“He’s not going alone,” Cat comments, cracking her knuckles. “Alec’s one of my closest friends. I’ll be damned if they hurt him.” She growls as Magnus smirks.

 

“Magnus… Your Alpha… He’s returned.” Ragnor spoke in shock when Magnus looks down sheepishly.

 

“Something happened, I just… it snapped back into place like the link was connected again.” He murmurs.

 

“Not that I don’t think that it’s a good thing, but we need to get going.” Cat pipes up as Magnus nods immediately.

 

“Idris… We have to go to Idris where the Clave is. They’re going to kill Alexander.” Magnus sighs before gritting his teeth as he heard his Alpha howl in his head.

 

Everyone stepped back from the souls of the damned slowly began to Aurora around him like a cocoon as Magnus’ eyes were bleeding red with gold swirling within the depths. He looked like the Prince of Hell to a T and that’s what made everyone so afraid of him right now.

 

“Alright, we need to get to Idris then,” Cat said with a stern voice when Ragnor looked to her and then to Magnus like they grew two heads.

 

“Oh, right. They’re going to let us waltz right in, yeah?” He asked as Cat frowned at him. “We need a plan. We can’t go in guns a blazing. That’ll end with all of them dying.” Ragnor comments, crossing his arms. 

 

“He has a point.” Cat sighs softly as Magnus nods with a growl.

 

“I have no plan. I just know that if I really want to I’d burn down Idris.” He whispered softly when Athena stepped over to them.

 

“I know how we can get in. You need a Shadowhunter to activate the gates of Idris.” She pulls out her Stele as Magnus looks to her. “Let’s go get our friends back.” She grins.

 

“Yeah!” Max exclaims before they look to him.

 

“You are staying here.” Magnus and Athena comment together.

 

“Seriously? They’re my siblings!” Max huffs.

 

“And they want you too. So you are definitely staying here.” Magnus comments when Raphael and the others came home before he looked to them in shock.

 

“What the hell happened?” Raphael demanded before he rushed over to Athena who started to explain everything. “Bastards.” He growled.

 

“You need to watch over Max. I have to go with them.” Athena murmurs as Raphael frowns.

 

“No way, you can’t.” He growled. “You remember what happened when you tried to go back?” He demanded, taking her wrist in his.

 

“Raphael, they need me. Alec, Jace, and Izzy are all in danger. I can’t sit around and do nothing. They’re my friends.” Athena comments when Raphael looks to Magnus.

 

“Keep her safe.” He sighed, knowing she was going no matter if he fought. “I mean it. She’s… family.” He looked from Magnus to Athena who smiles.

 

“I’ll be safe.” She assured.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He replied sarcastically before they shared a quick hug. 

 

“Come on. We need to get going.” She comments as Magnus nods and opens a portal for Idris.

* * *

 

Jace panted harshly as he glared to Robert and Maryse who had them tied down so they couldn’t escape. He looked to the stun gun that was in Robert’s hand… That would explain the shock that went through him. 

 

He looked to Izzy who was still unconscious and then to Simon and Clary who was across the room from them. He tried not to growl because he could see some marks on Simon’s face from where he was hit. 

 

The room they were in was where the council would decide fates of trials, but the Council wasn’t in just yet. They had been chained to the wall with their arms behind him all sitting back against the cold cement. Jace had a feeling that the Clave would be here soon, still, there was a surge of anger that pulsed through him as he looked from the others back to Robert and Maryse. 

 

“You think you’re going to get away with this?” Jace demanded, panting harshly as Robert shrugs.

 

“You think that we won’t? You’re our children.” He comments with a cold smile.

 

“And Alec isn’t?” He demanded angrily. “He’s always done what you asked and yet you treated him like nothing! We all took him for granted! You should be ashamed of yourself!” He spat. 

 

“Speaking of Alec, Sebastian. Be a dear.” Maryse smiles as Sebastian opens the door before dragging Alec who was unconscious and bruised. “We are going to get rid of our mistake once and for all.” She comments. 

 

“You… You can’t!” Jace cried, struggling harder as Maryse rolled her eyes.

 

“We are Shadowhunters. We are supposed to do our duty. Omegas are nothing but a burden on missions and can be used to hurt us.” She snapped. 

 

“What? That’s close-minded thinking! Are you kidding me? You know, Omegas are a lot stronger than you think! If they care about you, they will fight tooth and nail to protect you!” He barks back.

 

“Really? If he was so strong why did he lose to Sebastian?” Robert asked as Jace scoffs.

 

“Because you made Sebastian hit him with a  _ fucking metal baseball bat _ ! And he still stood his ground! How're the ribs there Sebastian?” Jace hissed as Sebastian growled before kicking Alec in the stomach.

 

Alec grunted before rolling onto his back from the hard kick to his stomach, making Jace growl as he struggled harder. He was going to murder them all, that wasn’t a threat that was a  _ promise _ .

 

“Keep talking, Jace. You’re just digging Alec’s grave.” Maryse smirks as Jace panted harshly, looking to Alec…

 

“You’re sick. All of you. I hope you burn.” He barks angrily as Robert looks to Sebastian and nods when suddenly he stepped on Alec’s shoulder until there was a crack.

 

Alec’s eyes flew open as he cried out from the harsh pain that bled through him. His gaze immediately locked onto Sebastian who smirks down at him as he panted harshly. 

 

“Good morning there sleeping beauty.” His voice was sickeningly sweet as Alec spat blood in his face. “You little--” He jerked Alec’s head back by his neck causing the Omega to gasp. “Yeah, all I have to do is hold this pretty little neck of yours and you just bend to my will.” He laughs.

 

“Get your hands off him!” Jace growled as the others finally started to wake up. 

 

“You don’t want us to hurt your mate do you?” Maryse points the blade to Clary as Jace’s eyes dilated. They didn’t know that Simon was his mate? 

 

Jace growled as he struggled harder to get out of his bonds. He realized that whatever they were using was meant to hold down an Alpha so he wasn’t getting out. He felt his Alpha clawing to get to his mate and protect him and it seemed Izzy had the same intentions with Clary.

 

“I don’t understand why you care so much for Alec? He’s an Omega. You both are stronger than him. Why did you run after him?” Maryse demands.

 

“Because he was our family! Because he actually took care of us and loved us! Unlike you two who were more worried about the Family image than us. We were failing until Alec swooped in and took us under his wing! The funniest thing is, he didn’t get to graduate and he still taught us more than you did!” Izzy barks in response. 

 

“You seem to think highly of him,” Robert comments before looking over Alec who was glaring at him. “I know exactly what we should do with him.” He smirks as Maryse looks to him in confusion.

 

“We agreed to kill him in front of the Clave so we could reclaim our children.” She comments when his eyes glittered with darkness.

 

“We can still reclaim our children. However, how about we give him a fate worse than death?” He offers as she quirks her eyebrow. 

 

“What do you mean?” She ponders as Sebastian looks up in shock.

 

“You mean--”

 

“How about we have him de-runed? He’ll be practically mundane. Jace, Izzy, and Max will be forced to come to us because they need a Shadowhunter to take care of them.” He smirks as everyone froze.

 

“No!” Izzy and Jace cried together as Alec struggled harder. 

 

“I hope you’re happy. Because I’ll still fight until my last breath for those kids. You don’t deserve them. I’ve done everything for them.” Alec spat as Sebastian lifted him up. He gasped from the sharp jolt to his broken shoulder before he felt tears form him in his eyes.

 

“Please! Please!” Izzy sobs struggling harder. “Alec!!” She cried as Jace felt his skin splitting open from how hard he was pulling on his bonds, but they would not snap.

 

“It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” Alec assured them when Robert pulled him into a kneeling position as he gripped the back of his head. “Take care of each other.” He whispered when he felt his shirt ripped open. 

 

His eyes fell on the Stele in Robert’s hand as he went down onto his knee and placed it above his muted mate rune. Alec swallowed at how ironic it was before he felt the burning sensation as he began to draw the rune that would cancel the others. 

 

Both Alec and Jace cried out from the pain as tears flooded down their eyes… It… It was over… Robert and Maryse had won...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... I'm sorry? *slowly slinks away to hide in the darkness*


	14. The Fall (Part Two)

Magnus and the others stood a little ways from the gate as he cursed seeing all the Shadowhunters standing guard. He glanced back to the others with a look of, now what, on his face. 

 

“Magnus, when I unlock the gate you run. We’ll handle the others.” Athena comments as he looks to her in shock.

 

“There is over a hundred! You’ll die!” He exclaims before Cat claps Athena on the shoulder with a smile.

 

“That’s why we’re gonna stick with her. You go in and we’ll take care of the rest. He needs you right now.” Cat whispered as Magnus nods before turning his glaring gaze back to Idris.

 

“Is everyone ready?” Athena asked softly.

 

“Nope.” Ragor huffs as the girls grin to him.

 

“Well get ready. We have friends to save.” Cat whispered before turning to Magnus who was gritting his teeth. “You’ll find him.” She promised.

 

“Follow the torches. That will lead you two the others.” Athena whispered to him when he took her hand and squeezed it.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered as she offers him a smile. 

 

“Let’s go!” She said before pulling out one of her Seraph Blades and her Stele in the other. 

 

Magnus’ eyes darkened as they rushed forward, taking the Shadowhunters by surprise when Athena drew the rune that made the lock explode. Cat summoned her magic along with Ragnor as Athena slammed into the first Shadowhunter. 

 

“Go!” She called to Magnus, much like he did back at the hotel which made him force back a smile. His feet carried him quickly as he rushed towards the entrance to the building, his Alpha shouting for Alexander. 

 

He followed the torches like Athena had said, hearing the screams of the others as his heart thumped into his chest. He could hear them all scream Alec’s name and every ounce of control he had snapped away. 

 

His eyes fell on the door before suddenly he kicked it open causing the others to gasp out loud. It was like literal darkness was rolling in like a fog as Robert dropped the Stele before he could finish the rune. Maryse’s eyes widened in shock at the sight of Magnus standing there. 

 

“Mag-Magnus Bane… What… Why are you here?” She asked in a trembling voice.

 

_ “You have something that belongs to me.”  _ His voice whispered, sounding like thousands of voices at once making all of them freeze. 

 

“Magnus…” Alec whispered softly as Magnus’ gaze fell onto the trembling Omega. 

 

“You--These kids are ours!” Robert spat angrily standing up. 

 

_ “The one you are hurting is my mate. I don’t take kindly to those who hurt him.”  _ He growled as Alec stared in shock.

 

“Your… Your Alpha… He’s back.” Alec swallowed thickly when he noticed scales forming on Magnus’ face.

 

_ “Forgive me, Alexander… I never wanted you to see this… Terrible… Ugly side of me.” _ He whispered as Alec’s eyes softened for a moment. _ “Forgive me for what I will do to them.”  _ He pleaded.

 

Robert and Maryse look to Alec in shock as Alec never took his gaze from the greater demon in front of him--no… it was his mate.

 

“I… I can’t let you kill them.” He whispered as Jace looks to him in shock.

 

“Dude, why not? They have done nothing, but hurt you!” He cried.

 

“And killing them will only prove that I’m no better than they are,” Alec comments back as Jace’s eyes softened.

 

“Alec, they were going to kill you first… How is that fair? They deserve the same fate.” He growled to Robert and Maryse.

 

“No! Magnus! Don’t you dare, or I’ll never forgive you!” Alec barks as Magnus gritted his teeth.

 

_ “You’re lucky. You’re lucky I don’t burn you right where you stand. I would… but no, I know of a better way than that. I won’t kill you. I’ll take you two to Edom where my father and his little ghouls can torture you forever so that every time you die you will think it’s sweet relief only to wake up in your nightmare all over again.”  _ Magnus spoke as he stepped closer, making the room darken in his presence. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere!” Robert barks before whistling as Sebastian gritted his teeth and charged at Magnus.

 

_ “Alexander never said I couldn’t take your life.”  _ He whispered before moving to dodge the metal bat that clashed loudly to the floor.  _ “You are the one who attacked my dear mate and for that… You will pay.”  _ He growled as he grabbed Sebastian by the throat. 

 

Robert and Maryse pulled out their blades while Magnus was distracted by Sebastian when suddenly a flick of his wrist and Sebastian was burnt beyond recognition. His body slumped and no sound escaped his throat because he couldn’t react fast enough. 

 

Magnus’ blood red eyes fell on Maryse and Robert who were behind him froze. He banished Sebastian to Edom before turning to face the duo with a dark chuckle. 

 

_ “Did you try to attack me from behind? You really are nothing more than backstabbing cretins. Are you proud of what you’ve accomplished? The only reason these children are able to do anything is because of the beautiful Omega that took care of them. You act like you are so high and mighty. You don’t deserve any of them.” _ He spat angrily. 

 

Robert glanced over to Alec who was struggling to get free of his bonds to get to the others. He shook his head before deciding to go for Alec instead to end everything went suddenly Magnus was in front of Alec as Robert’s eyes widened. 

 

_ “You are a fool.”  _ He whispered before he opened a pit underneath both Maryse and Robert, causing them to plunge into the hole to Edom. He snapped his fingers and the bonds that held everyone broke off when Jace and Izzy were rushing over to Alec who slumped to the floor from exhaustion.

 

“Alec, are you okay?” Izzy asked before looking to see where Robert had made the mark when they both froze. “He didn’t finish it… Alec, the only rune that’s gone… is the mute.” She whispered, brushing her fingers over the now free space on his back.

 

“Wha-What?” Alec asked, slightly dazed before Jace cradled his face into his neck as Magnus choked back a growl of anger. He could feel it now, how close his mate was to him as his eyes fell on Magnus who was vibrating where he stood.    
  


“Jesus, what the hell is wrong with your parents? And what the hell just happened?” Simon squeaks before looking wearily to Magnus. 

 

“A lot that I didn’t want to explain so soon… Kinda wanted to ease you into it.” Jace winced softly when Alec stood up to face Magnus.

 

“Alec--” Magnus was cut off when Alec slapped him, rather harshly. 

 

“Alec!” Izzy gasps in shock.

 

“Okay, I deserved that.” Magnus murmurs, rubbing his throbbing cheek. 

 

“You deserve a lot fucking more! You think that I’m gonna fall into your arms after everything?” He demanded as Magnus winced.

 

“No, I just… I just wanted you safe.” He assured softly, looking to him with his normal glamoured eyes. 

 

“Oh, not because you need me to be your whore right?” He hissed as Magnus gritted his teeth.

 

“I DIDN’T MEAN IT THAT WAY, ALEXANDER!” He barks back.

 

“OH? THEN HOW DID YOU MEAN IT, MANGUS?” Alec fired in response as the others step back in shock while the two glare at each other.

 

“I… I wanted you around more! I just… I just wanted you to be with me… I hate when you’re not around. I didn’t mean to say what I said, Alec… I swear on my life I’d take it back if I could.” He whispered softly before his shoulders slump in defeat.

 

“Well, you said it, Magnus.” Alec turned away from Magnus who swallowed.

 

“I know it will take some time for you to trust me again… I understand, but please… please don’t leave me, Alexander. I don’t think I would be able to handle it.” He whispered as Alec crossed his arms before tearing up.

 

“I… Fine. I don’t have anywhere to stay, but I… The reason I wanted off was that I might have had a way to remove the mute rune without Robert. I was excited and wanted to test it out… but then you just blew up on me.” He whispered as Magnus rubs his neck.

 

“I… I had no idea… I… Dammit. I’m starting to see why my father cut off the link between my Alpha and I… I get angered too easily. I outbursted that because I didn’t want you away from me for too long… It had been getting worse.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I apologize for what it’s worth my little Nephilim.” 

 

“That’s a start.” Alec murmurs turning to face him as he offers a small smile to Magnus who eagerly returned it. 

 

“What did he say?” Jace piped up as Magnus winced softly, looking to the ground.

 

“Nothing, nothing that concerns any of you. We’ll work it out.” Alec replied softly. “Come, we need to leave before the Clave actually comes.” He comments as they nod before Magnus laid his jacket over Alec’s bare shoulders.

 

Magnus looked positively delighted at the sight of Alec wearing his jacket when Jace opened the door before he froze. Most of the Shadowhunters that protected the gate was on the ground when they noticed three figures sitting together.

 

Athena had a gash on her leg, Cat had some cuts on her arms and Ragnor was bleeding from the side but despite the beaten up looks they were smiling. Cat was leaning heavily against Athena who held her eyes closed. 

 

“Holy sh--” Jace was cut off by Alec who thumped him upside the head. 

 

“Are you three alright?” Magnus asked softly as Alec’s eyes widened. 

“Why are they here?” He looked to Magnus.

 

“They’re the ones who helped me get to you. Athena opened the gate and they took on the hunters so I could find you.” He explained softly.

 

“Is everyone alright?” Alec asked as Athena grins.

 

“A-Okay, Mom.” She laughs with Cat who helped Ragnor up. “What happened?” She asked.

 

“Let’s just say… Robert, Maryse, and Sebastian will never be a problem anymore.” Magnus replied in a clipped tone. 

 

They didn’t ask for any more information than that and with that said Magnus opened a portal that ended up at the loft. Everyone thumped onto the couch or around it after the battle while Clary and Simon helped clean up everyone.

 

Alec slumped against Magnus from the throbbing ache in his head from the blow as Magnus took him back to the room. The door shut with a soft click when Magnus looked to Alec who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

“Thank you.” Magnus murmured, laying Alec down onto the bed as Alec looked to him in confusion.

 

“Why? For what?”

 

“Your brother isn’t fond of me. If you would have told them what I said… He would have attacked me.” Magnus comments before cleaning the blood from Alec’s face and torso. “So, thank you.” He murmurs.

 

“You came for us. Protected us.” Alec comments as Magnus winced.

 

“Actually… I was only protecting you. I wasn’t completely in control of my Alpha. It was screaming to kill everything and get to you. You were the only one who was getting through to me.” He sighed.

 

“Magnus, you had a link with your Alpha cut from you at a young age. Of course, you don’t have control of it but you will. I know you will.” He whispered softly. 

 

“You give me far too much credit.” Magnus sighed before covering Alec up with the cover.

 

“Or you don’t give yourself enough credit,” Alec comments back before his head lulled against the pillow.

 

“I could say the same to you.” He looks to Alec as he heard soft snores as Magnus smiles warmly with a sigh. “It’s a start.” He repeated with a chuckle before standing up as he walked towards the door. 

 

_ It’s a start. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T END IN A CLIFFHANGER?? WHAT?? ARE YOU JUST AS SURPRISED AS I AM?


	15. Finally mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut and I suck at smut so... Forgive me. Have a long chapter as compensation for being gone for a few days!

Things were getting better for the group. After Robert and Maryse were out of their lives everything seemed to be okay, considering they all went back to school and stayed with Magnus for a little while longer. 

It had been over two months since the whole ordeal with their parents and the others were just thankful that it was over. Magnus was more than happy to have them around, the only bad part was him and Alec was no closer to getting together since then. 

Hell, even Izzy and Clary started to date while Jace and Simon talked about what they would do after high school. It didn’t upset Magnus too much but seeing his mate so close yet so far was getting rather annoying, especially considering everyone at Pandemonium was all over him. 

Magnus’ eyes raked over Alec’s body as he grinded against another Alpha who had his hands all over Alec. Something was flaring inside of him that wanted to walk over there and show the damn Alpha who Alec actually belonged to. 

“Stop it.” The voice was accompanied by a hand to the head as Magnus glared to Cat who glared back. “I can smell the anger coming off you. It’s intimidating the others.” She gestures to the others who were watching him.

“I can’t help it… Alec has no interest in being my mate. It’s killing me.” He groaned, thumping his head back onto the couch when Cat chuckles.

“Magnus, Alec is something who had to be strong for a long time. He’s not going to submit so easily. You have to… be his  _ alpha _ .” She comments as he looked to her in confusion.

“What? What do you mean?” He huffs.

“I mean, you want him to be your mate right? Well, lust goes both ways. You want him to come to you and he wants you to come to him. So get on your big boy pants, walk the hell over there and show him. Who. He.  _ Belongs _ . To.” She comments, moving closer with each word.

“You’re saying if I walked over there right now, when he’s grinding on someone, and told him that he belonged to me and me alone he would submit to me?” He asked as she rolls her eyes.

“Mags, he would drop to his knees for you if you asked. He wants you, but he’s worried he’s not good enough. You both have that issue. Now, go be an Alpha and get your  _ mate _ .” She hissed, thumping his shoulder. 

“Agh! Alright, Alright.” He grumbles stand up before smoothing out the blood red jacket he wore. His eyes fell on Alec who was now alone with the Alpha going to his next target when he walked over to him.

“Hey.” Alec smiles, taking a drink of his water when he noticed the look in his eyes. “Magnus--”

“My office. Now.” He growled, flashing his eyes as Alec’s widened in shock before he choked on his water and rushed up the steps. Magnus glanced back to see Cat leaning against one of the pillars with a smirk spreading across her face. 

Magnus shot her a wink before he followed Alec up the steps not two seconds later as he opened the door to his office to see Alec standing there. He was fidgeting with a slightly flushed face as Magnus’ Alpha purred in delight at the sight of his Omega.

Suddenly Alec was slammed against the door of Magnus’ office as he opens his mouth to gasp in surprise before Magnus’ lips were over his own. He couldn’t stop the moan from pouring out of his throat as Magnus pressed his body heavily against Alec’s. 

“Magnus--”

“I’m done playing this little cat and mouse game my lovely little Nephilim. I’ve had my fun, but if I see another Alpha have his hands all over you like he does I think I’m going to puke.” He hissed angrily before Alec swallowed softly. 

“What--What are you going to do?” Alec’s shaky voice questioned. 

“I’m gonna portal us home and make you mine like I’ve been wanting to. The others are over at Raphael’s with Athena so the loft is empty. Tell me, do you desire to go home where I can finally have you?” Magnus purrs as Alec’s face flushes red.

“I want you Alpha.” He whimpers, tilting his head back as he shudders at the weight off his chest. 

Magnus’ eyes flooded red at the sight before he leaned forward and licked his hot tongue up the column of his throat, feeling his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Cat was right. Alec wanted to submit to Magnus, but he couldn’t because he had to be strong for his family. 

“Oh, my beautiful Omega… You’ve been in control for far too long. Let me take care of you.” He whispered, watching in delight as Alec shifted to hide the burning erection that was forming due to Magnus’ voice. 

“Then take care of me,” Alec whispered when Magnus waved his hand to open a portal back to the loft. Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ chest and walked him backward until they stepped through and landed in the bedroom. 

Magnus spun them around before Alec landed onto the bed with a bounce when the two smiled to each other. Months of flirting, months of growing close and learning that they are mates has led up to this moment. 

“I have no idea what I did to deserve such a beautiful creature as you, but I’m thankful that I have you.” He whispered as Alec’s face heats up. 

“I’ll agree on that.” He comments as Magnus grins before he starts to unlace the heels on Alec’s boots slowly. 

Alec threw his head back with a fit of laughter as Magnus struggled to get the shoe off him which made the Alpha growl in frustration. He made a noise of triumph when he successfully removed both shoes before pulling Alec up into a sitting position to kiss him.

“Fucking shoes.” He cursed as Alec laughs before kissing him back when Alec started to unbutton Magnus’ shirt and sliding the silk teal material from his shoulders. 

Alec purred in delight at the sight of the light brown skin coming into his view as his hand ran slowly down the God-like body. Magnus smiles at Alec’s adoring gaze before unlacing the blood red corset that covered just under his pecs.

“Lay down,” He whispered as Alec moved back onto the bed as Magnus removed the rest of his clothing, dropping them precariously onto the floor. “So how far do you wish to go tonight?” He asked, crawling on top of Alec who was smiling. 

“However far you want me.” Alec placed his hand onto Magnus’ face as he smiles. 

“And if I asked to bite you? Marking you as mine until our last breath?” He asked as Alec’s breath hitched before his wide eyes locked onto Magnus who held a look of worry.

“Then I’d be yours to bite… to claim… to have until our last breath.” He whispered before Magnus smashed his lips against Alec’s, much like he did whenever they were in the office. 

Magnus suddenly had tears flooding his eyes as Alec looks to him in shock when Magnus buried his face into Alec’s neck. He had been so alone, never once thinking he could actually have his mate. He always thought he’d die alone, but here Alec was with a beating heart. 

“Magnus, what’s--”

“I can’t believe I have found you.” He whispered as Alec’s eyes softened before he chuckles warmly. 

“That makes two of us.” He watched Magnus kiss his open palm before his lips led down Alec’s arm. Alec shook with a giggle as Magnus got to the inside of his elbow, a ticklish spot for the Omega which made Magnus’ heart swell at the sound.

“I can’t wait to have you. Have you ever done anything?” He asked quirking his eyebrow gently as Alec swallows. 

“I only touched myself. No one has had the pleasure of… having me. When my heat arrives I just use a toy.” He comments as Magnus’ eyes flash.

“God have mercy on me.” He whispered, thumping his head against Alec’s chest as the Omega smiles. Fingers brushed through Magnus’ hair causing the Alpha to practically shut down at the numbing sensation that tingled his scalp. 

“I thought you were going to take care of me.” Alec teased into his ear when suddenly he gasped as Magnus flipped him onto his stomach. He let out a moan of surprise when he felt hands groping at his red leather covered ass. 

Alec couldn’t stop the whimper from clawing out of his throat as he pushed his hips back into Magnus’ warm hands before he yelped. Magnus jerked the last remaining material off his body as their eyes locked when Magnus shot Alec a wink. 

“I am going to make you shake apart. I’m going to make you understand how much I desire you.” He whispered, kissing down his back as Alec slumps against the silk sheets. 

Magnus sunk his teeth into Alec’s shoulder blade, causing him to yelp from the slight sting, but it wasn’t enough to break the skin. He took his time, considering this was Alec’s first time with someone, he wanted Alec to remember it well.

“By the Angel, Magnus. Please just… do something.” He begged as Magnus chuckles before parting Alec’s cheeks to reveal his leaking, wet hole. A shudder passed through him before a cry of shock escaped his throat when he felt something lap at the slick.

“You okay?” Magnus’ voice was shaky at the sugar taste that now coated his tongue before Alec gripped the pillows with a jerky nod. His body was trembling as Magnus leaned down once more to lick from his balls up to his twitching entrance. 

Alec let out a whimpering moan before he buried his face into the silk pillowcase as he tried to reel in his sounds. Magnus, however, was having none of it as he swirled his tongue to make the ring of muscles slowly relax. He moans causing Alec to whine at the vibrations on one of his most sensitive parts. 

“Is it suppose to feeling like I’m melting?” Alec asked, panting harshly as Magnus looked up to him. 

“Well, I’ve never felt like this with anyone else… so I think this is all because we’re mates.” He comments as Alec looks to him.

“Please, just… just move on.” He panted harshly as Magnus nods before digging into his bedside drawer for some lube and a few condoms. 

“Can you roll onto your back? I want to see your beautiful face.” Magnus grins as Alec turns to face him before they shared a smile. “Hey.” He whispered.

“Hi,” Alec whispered back before he slowly spread his legs open. 

“Do you want me to be commanding?” He asked as Alec’s eyes dilated and flashed a light green before Magnus smirks. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He laughs, snatching up the lube and squirting it onto his fingers before he looks to Alec. 

Alec gasps when he felt a finger slowly part the muscles of his asshole. He whimpers, tossing his head back as Magnus waited until he was used to having something other than his own fingers inside. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ shoulders as the Warlock began to move his finger gently. 

“By the angel…” Alec panted before wincing when Magnus slowly pushed another finger inside. It felt like a small cramping sensation as he tried to relax with Magnus whispering encouragement into his ear. “I’m okay.” He promised softly. 

“I know, you’re doing so well.” He whispered before crooking his fingers upwards when Alec’s hips jumped off the bed as he let out a cry of pleasure. 

Their wide eyes locked together before Alec’s face flushed as he reached down to stop Magnus’ hand. Magnus got a glint in his eyes before he hit that spot again as Alec moans loudly at the hot pleasure that bleeds up his spine. 

Soon Magnus was adding a third finger as he moans when Alec clenched around him with a whimpering moan. He loved seeing the ever so collected Omega fall apart in front of him as his thighs began to tremble.

“Magnus… Please… I can’t… I’m gonna…” He gasps when Magnus thrusts his fingers into Alec’s prostate. “Alpha! I can’t!” He sobs out. 

“It’s okay. Let go for me, my beautiful Nephilim. I’ll be here to catch you.” He assured as he started to rub harshly on the gland as Alec’s mouth dropped open, but no sound escapes. 

Magnus’ eyes flashed red as Alec’s body tensed before suddenly thick, white ropes of cum spurted out of Alec’s cock and splashed onto his stomach. Alec finally let out a moan as Magnus continued to massage his insides to prolong his orgasm. 

“Alpha…” He whimpers, trying to pull away from Magnus’ hand as the pleasure started to turn sharp. 

Magnus pulled his fingers from Alec’s twitching insides before he snagged a condom and the lube. He rolled on the rubber latex and slicked up his aching dick before looking to Alec who was trying to collect himself.

“You alright to continue?” He asked softly, running his clean hand up Alec’s thigh as he nods before spreading his legs wider. “Lift up.” He tapped his hip as Alec lifted before a pillow was shoved underneath. “Are you sure you want this?” He asked.

“I don’t want my first time to be with anyone else but you… I want to mate with you, Magnus. So please… Stop thinking and fuck me.” He growled as Magnus laughs.

“I’m starting to question who is really the Alpha in this relationship.” He comments when Alec smirks.

“Well, if you’d stop _talking_ all that talk and actually put your money where your mouth is. I wouldn’t have to _act_ like an Alpha.” He sorts before Magnus’ eyes flashed dangerously.

Suddenly Magnus thrusted forward, engulfing himself entirely into the heated tightness of Alec’s asshole. They both cried out from the sensation as Alec’s nails dug into Magnus’ back while he tried to calm his frantic heartbeat. 

Magnus panted harshly as he looked over Alec who was staring back at him with a warm smile spreading across his face. They both shared a laugh as Magnus pressed their foreheads together when Alec kissed his cheek and then his lips. 

“Move… Raziel, please move.” He begged as Magnus smirks before slowly pulling out. Alec gasps when Magnus thrusted quickly back inside as Alec clung heavily to him. “Oh god! Magnus!” He cried out.

“Alexander…” He panted, shivering as the nails raked down his back. He could feel the red marks forming as he continued to move his hips like a dance that was meant only for lovers. 

Looking over Alec, Magnus realized how much he had come to love this man, how much he wanted to protect him and keep him safe from the world. He couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face whenever he saw Alec. He was completely enraptured by this beautiful creature laying out before him.

“Magnus…” He whimpers softly when Magnus’ hips come to a still. “Come back to me.” He panted, looking into the glossy eyes of Magnus’ distant look. 

“Sorry, I can’t help but get lost in your beauty.” He comments before he starts to jerk his hips faster, hitting deeper.

Alec suddenly cried out when Magnus tilted his movements in the right direction as the hardened flesh sawed against Alec’s prostate. He moans, gripping onto Magnus’ shoulders as his legs followed in suit to his waist in order to get more of that delicious burning pleasure. 

“Bite me. Mate me.” Alec tilted his head to the side to reveal the part of his neck where the mark would go as Magnus’ eyes flashed. 

Magnus growled as the scent of sugary slick flooded his nose before he dipped down, feeling his fangs come down. He licked the skin, relishing in the way that Alec’s breath hitched before he sunk his teeth into Alec’s neck, breaking the skin. 

It was in an instant, a bond was formed. It snatched into place like a burst of warmth flooding through both of them which made Alec gasp. Magnus could feel the love Alec felt, the fear, all the emotions he kept hidden was now on full blast. 

He felt Alec clenching around his cock as he groans when he realized that Alec had been pushed through another orgasm and he was feeling the effects of it. Magnus grunted harshly as he thrusted faster, chasing his own release before his jaw dropped open when the pulsing pleasure rushed through him like a tidal wave.

“Alec…” He panted harshly before tilting his neck for Alec who swallowed in shock. He wanted Alec to complete the bond and he was more than happy to have this buzzing in his skin from being connected to his mate. “Please.” He begged. 

Alphas never bared their necks for anyone, it was a sign of weakness, but with Alec, it wasn’t a weakness, it was him showing that they were equal. Alec pressed a gentle kiss to the mark before sinking his teeth into Magnus’ neck as the link between Magnus and Alec snapped like electricity. 

“Magnus…” Alec whispered breathlessly at the sensation of love and happiness pouring from Magnus to Alec. “I love you.” He chuckled quietly when Magnus leaned down and kissed him passionately.

“I love you too… Mate.” He whispered, feeling weirdly happy because he never thought he could have this. 

“Cat is gonna freak out.” He grins before hearing the phone as he laughs tossing his head back. “Speak of the devil and she shall appear.” He smirks.

“No, that my love, is your Parabatai ready to chew my arm off.” He snags the phone from the floor, pulling out of Alec who whimpers at the loss before he showed the screen. “Told you.” He grins. 

“Ugh… Ignore it.” He grumbles before rolling his eyes as Magnus answers.

“Hello, dear Jacob.” He grins, winking to Alec who covered his mouth.

“It’s about fucking time you asshats!” He exclaims in sheer frustration. “Seriously, you two are worse than Simon and I!” He huffs before grunting as Simon hit his shoulder.

“Oh, but good things come to those who wait. And we’ve waited for long enough.” He whispered to Alec as their noses brush.

“Ugh… Please don’t start making out while on the phone with us, you gross people.” He comments before Alec smirks as devilishly grin.

“Oh, Magnus!” He moans loudly as Magnus’ eyes widened before there was a loud click of the phone being hung up. “That’ll teach him.” He laughs as Magnus laughs, thumping his head against his chest. 

“You, my dear Alexander, are too much.” He grins before sighing as he looks up to see Alec smiling at him. 

“I thought too much was your middle name.” He whispered as Magnus surged up to kiss him. 

Magnus was happy… Happier than he ever thought was possible.

  
_ “Now,  _ that  _ just won’t do.” A voice whispered before smirking. “Not at all.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry this took so long! So much has happened these past few days, but I promise this series isn't over! I'll warn you when it will end! :D


	16. The unknown plotting

Things changed almost instantly. It was like Magnus was only seeing the world in dull colors until he was with Alec. The duo was practically inseparable from the moment they mated. It had been now over two weeks since that day and Magnus was already taking over the fatherly role of Alec’s younger siblings.

It started off with Magnus helping Izzy do her make up in the morning for school, helping Jace with setting up date nights and romantic moments for Simon. He sat with Max in the dining room at the table, helping him do his homework like a father would a child.

Alec’s heart swelled at the fact that they had become a family in just a short amount of time. Although, when they told the others about being mated Jace let out a growl to Magnus as a warning to not hurt Alec. That earned him a sharp smack upside the head by Izzy who wasn’t having any of her brother’s Alpha instincts ruining their bond.

Alec was currently making breakfast for everyone, including Simon and Clary, who was all still asleep at the moment. He was humming softly to a tune in his head when he felt arms wrap around him, making him gasp.

“Good morning, my lovely Nephilim.” Magnus purrs into Alec’s ear.

“Good-Good morning.” He shivers softly as Magnus grins, placing his chin over Alec’s shoulder to look down at the waffles he was making.

“Mm… Breakfast looks good. Maybe not as good as you.” He grins at Alec’s snort.

“Ugh, could you be anymore cheesier?” He smiles to Magnus who shrugs.

“I could be…” He whispered, making it a playful threat which made Alec laugh harder and push him away.

“Get out of here! I’m trying to make breakfast you heathen!” Alec comments as Magnus brushed his lips against Alec’s neck.

“This is the only time I get to see you actually alone.” Magnus points out. “I could be getting my beauty sleep, but no. I give it up for you.” He pouts.

“Don’t worry, in a few months the others are gonna be in college and Max will be moving to Idris to a more elite school.” Alec points out as Magnus nods quietly.

“How do you feel about it?” He asked.

“Well, I can’t do anything about it. I am upset, but this is their future. I’m going to do the best I can to support them while they’re still here.” He nods which made Magus smile.

“Then we’ll get all the alone time we want.” He purrs, playfully biting at Alec’s jaw which made the Omega’s face twist in laughter.

“Magnus, stop it. People are gonna think a wild animal attacked me… Wait, nevermind they’d be right.” He laughs as Magnus gasps in an offended tone.

“That’s it!” He calls with a huff while Alec laughs, shutting off the stove before he rushed out towards the living room. “Get back here, you little cretin!” He tackles Alec to the couch, pinning down his arms as they both laugh.

“I speak nothing but the truth!” Alec exclaims before Magnus’ lips press against his own as he smiles.

Magnus cupped his face in between his hands as he deepens the kiss. Nothing in the world matter at the moment, not the fact that in a few months this place would no longer be occupied and it will only be Magnus and Alec.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered, pressing his forehead against Alec’s which made the younger laugh warmly.

“I love you too.” He snuggles Magnus who held him close for a moment as they basked in the warmth of each other’s presence.

Suddenly there was a gentle rap at the door as the duo shared confused expressions. Who in the world would be here at only seven in the morning?

“I’ll go see who that is. You go get the others up for breakfast.” Alec murmurs, placing a hand on Magnus’ chest as he sits up before getting off the couch.

“You are making me wake them up because they’re all creatures to awaken.” He huffs as Alec grins and gives him one last kiss before they split off.

Magnus trailed back to the room before opening the door to see Izzy, Jace, and Max all in one bed. It’s not that uncommon to see this sight, especially considering Izzy and Max both hate thunderstorms and usually go to Jace whenever they needed comfort.

Well, actually they used to go to Magnus and Alec a lot until they were mated and decided it was best to go to Jace. Magnus realized because they were newly mated both of their noses were sensitive to other scents and it would make Magnus freak at the scent of another Alpha much less two.

“Come you three, it’s time to get up. Alec made breakfast.” He called lifting the covers from them as they all groaned. “Yeah, yeah, I hate mornings too so come on.” He looks to Max who offered out his arms to Magnus who rolled his eyes fondly.

“Up.” The young, tired Alpha whispered as Magnus scooped him up into his arms before looking to Jace who buried his face into his pillow and Izzy who rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump.

“Ugh… You three are terrible to wake up.” He huffs as Izzy giggles tiredly from her place on the floor. “Come on, get up sweetheart, you’re going to catch a cold if you don’t get up.” He comments.

Izzy merely groaned in response but made no attempt actually get up. Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose as he thumped Jace with the pillow, causing the younger Alpha to gasp at him. They shared a sharp glare before Magnus walked over to help Izzy sit up.

“Come now, Alec has waffles ready.” He comments to her as her eyes fluttered open before they all got up and rushed for the bathroom to get in their first. “Typical Lightwoods.” He comments, rolling his eyes.

* * *

  
Alec was smiling before he opened the door to reveal a tall Asian man who was smiling warmly at him. He frowns, not knowing who this man was nor has he ever since him before.

“Can I help you?” He asked softly.

“I was hoping you could. You see, I am Asmodeus. I’m a friend of Magnus Bane’s. I was hoping that we could have a little… chat?” He offers out a card to Alec who took it.

“If you want to talk with Magnus, he is--”

“No, no. I want to talk to just you. Alright? I want to surprise him with something and I don’t want it to be ruined.” He explains as Alec quirked his eyebrow questioningly. “Don’t tell him I was here. That will ruin it too.” He comments.

“I… Alright…” Alec comments, glancing down to the card that had a location and a time of day. “How do you know Mag…nus…” He trailed off when he realized the man was gone as he swallows softly.

He shut the door, shoving the card into his pocket before he heads back to the dining room. He looked up to see everyone already seated with their plates full as they glance over to Alec. He offers a smile before he walked over to Magnus who looked up to him.

“Who was at the door?” Magnus asked, smiling softly.

“Oh, someone who was lost.” He murmurs softly as he sat down. He started to grab the waffles for himself as he tried not to sigh… He just lied to his mate. A promise he made the night after they had mated…

Alec had no idea that he was setting Asmodeus’ plan into full motion by accepting to talk with him… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, been a few days since I updated! :) Also what do you think Asmodeus is planning?


	17. Change of Plans

The music at Pandemonium was thumping loudly against Alec’s chest as he circled around the dancefloor with a silver platter full of drinks in his hands. His gaze drifted over the grinding bodies for his mate, but it seems Magnus was nowhere to be found.

This past couple of weeks Magnus and Alec have been in a little diz, it’s gone as far as Magnus ignoring Alec and not touching him. Alec is honestly confused as to what happened, but he didn’t want to push his Alpha into hating him.

So Alec didn’t go over to Magnus’ throne, nor did he try and seek his lover out. He just wanted to get through tonight and maybe ask if he can have tomorrow off. He was exhausted and he didn’t know why. Usually he wasn’t this bad, but lately, he’s been sleeping longer.

“Something on your mind?” A smooth deep voice cut through the loud music as Alec turns to face Asmodeus. His eyes widened slightly before he stepped closer so he could hear the older man better.

“Asmodeus? What are you doing here?” He frowns softly as the older man chuckles softly.

“I came to see you, my dear.” He comments, making Alec step back.

“Me? Why?”

“Well, I took notice of the lost look in your eyes. It would seem you aren’t in a good mood. You’ve rejected all of the others who have tried touching you.” Asmodeus points out.

“Oh.” Alec shifted uncomfortably. “It’s just been a little rough for the past few days. My mate has been kinda ignoring me. It’s not fun to sleep in the same bed as someone who won’t look at you let alone touch you.” He huffs softly.

“How about I get a private room so we can… discuss more on this… surprise?” He offers as Alec smiles softly.

“Yeah, let me put the tray down.” He murmurs before walking towards the bar.

There was a part of Alec that seemed to trust Asmodeus with the dazzling smile that he always gives to Alec. And the thought of getting paid, but not having to do anything sexual was something that Alec needed now more than ever.

The door to the room shut, the music was a distance sound that made Alec slump in relief at the throbbing headache forming. He wanted to stay here, especially considering it was colder than the hot dancefloor.

Asmodeus was already sitting on the long leather couch before patting the place not far from him. His hair was slicked back, dressed up in a dark suit that highlighted his facial features and his eyes seemed to glow in the hot red lighting.

“I know we were going to chat about the surprise, but I was curious as to why your mate has been acting this way towards you.” Asmodeus gestures with his hand as Alec thumped down onto the couch about five feet apart.

“He said I smell different.” He shrugs as Asmodeus quirks his eyebrow. “He won’t even tell me what makes me smell different, but he’s been off lately.” He murmurs.

“Off, how?”

“I don’t know. Listen, I’m not--We should just focus on this surprise for Magnus. Okay?” He asked softly as Asmodeus glances over him in silence.

“Are you worried he won’t want you anymore?” He asked, causing Alec’s eyes to widen.

“I don’t think he would…” He trailed off before clearing his throat. “I need something to drink.” He stood up and rushed out of the room.

His head was spinning at the thought of Magnus leaving him. Would Magnus leave him?

Suddenly, he slammed into someone. Alec gasps before his eyes locked onto a shocked Magnus, only causing the spinning feeling to increase by tenfold.

“So-Sorry.” He comments before thumping up the steps as Magnus watched him rush off.

“What the fuck did you do to him?” An angry voice growled to Magnus who turned to see Cat standing there. “He’s been rejecting everyone tonight. He’s been smelling depressed.” She huffs angrily.

“I… I didn’t do… Dammit.” Magnus huffs before glaring at Cat when she thumps him in the arm.

“Fix it.” She snapped as Magnus thumped up the steps only to hear the sound of the toilet flushing.

“Alexander?” Magnus soft voice asked, knocking on the door as he felt the uptick in Alec’s heart.

“I’m okay. I just got a little dizzy is all. I promise if you give me a second I’ll be back downstairs. I won’t reject anyone.” He assured, but his voice was trembling like he was choking back tears.

"I.. Alexander, that's not what I meant. What happened?” Magnus bent down before he was hit with the same scent that made his Alpha purr in delight.

The scent scared Magnus because he almost attacked Max the other night whenever he hugged Alec. It made him question how territorial he was being considering how dark red his vision was whenever it happened.

“I’m just not feeling good, Magnus. Maybe I should go home. I’m losing you money.” He murmurs when Magnus grabbed his hands.

“No! No, please... Don’t go. Why don’t you go into my office and lay down for a moment?” He asked quietly as Alec let out a sob. “My love…” He trailed off when suddenly Alec turned away to gag again.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Cat was standing over him with a dark look in her eyes. Magnus blinked in shock at the sight of her when she rushed over to him.

“I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I didn’t see this before.” She cursed to herself as Magnus and Alec glanced at each other in confusion.

“What didn’t you see before? Cat, what’s going on?” Magnus asked, hoping she’d stop being so cryptic.

“I didn’t notice because Alec’s depressed scent was overpowering it, but Magnus... You really don’t smell it?” She asked frowning as Magnus frowns back.

“Oh for Angel’s sake! Just tell us what’s wrong with me!” Alec hissed getting angrier by the second as they both looked to him.

“Alec, sweetheart, the reason you’re sleeping all the time and getting sick…You have a new baby scent that follows you around… You’re pregnant.” She comments as Magnus froze in shock making Alec freeze as well.

“That’s… That’s impossible!” Magnus snapped as Cat rolled her eyes.

“Magnus, you’ve been possessive. You’ve threatened everyone that’s come close to Alec tonight. You’ve been moody lately. I thought it was because you two weren’t having sex… It seems I was wrong.” She explains.

“Cat, we are warlocks! We can’t have babies! Alec can’t be pregnant… unless…” He trailed off looking to Alec who froze for a moment.

“Fuck you!” Alec spat, slapping him across the face. “How could you even think I would do something like that!” He growled in tears before storming out of the room.

“Alexander--” He was cut off when the door slammed shut in front of him.

“Okay, that was a serious blow, Magnus.” She comments, crossing her arms. “He doesn’t let anyone go the full way with him. You are the only one.” She huffs.

“I know, I just… We can’t have children, Cat. How could he be pregnant?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t know! Maybe Raziel saw how much Alec has fought for and decided to bless him?” She asked as Magnus rubs the back of his neck with a small sigh.

“I didn’t mean for it to come out that way.” He assured as she rolls her eyes.

“So, go apologies. Maybe even touch him since you’re not doing that either.” She snips making Magnus growl.

“Fine! I’m going!” He huffs. “Now, stay of out our sex life.” He comments before walking out as he went to find Alec.

* * *

Alec was walking home in the pouring rain. He had tears flooding his eyes at the look on Magnus’ face. How could he think that Alec would cheat on him? Of all things! Why couldn’t anything go right in his life?

  
“What is a beautiful Omega like you doing out here in the cold for?” A familiar deep voice asked when suddenly an umbrella appeared over Alec’s head.

“Going home.” He comments softly as Asmodeus tisked softly.

“It’s far too cold for you to walk home without the proper clothing. Come, allow me to take you home. My car is just across the street.” He gestures as Alec looks to see the slick black car.

“I really shouldn’t. My Alpha is already angry at me enough. Thank you though.” He murmurs softly as Asmodeus sighs softly.

“I was hoping you’d come willingly.” He comments before Alec has time to question everything went black.

Asmodeus sweeps him into his arms as he walked towards the car. He glanced back to see Magnus running down the street. He smirks softly before placing Alec into the car and driving off.

“Soon, my son. We will be together soon. A life for a life.” He smiles coldly as he looked over Alec’s unconscious form...


	18. Not afraid to be an Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and the others are now on the search for a missing Alexander.
> 
> Alexander is in the cruel grip of Asmodeus who reveals his true intentions. With only hope of escaping, Alec comes to realize he doesn't need his Alpha to save him, and he's not bending over like a normal Omega.
> 
> He was going to fight.

Isabelle was silently staring at Magnus from across the table as Jace gritted his teeth before his eyes flooded red. She was numb as Jace started to scream at Magnus while Max sat there in shock looking between the two Alphas.

“How could you think that Magnus?” Max asked softly, cutting off the two growling Alphas as Magnus looked to him before his mouth opened.

“I…” He trailed off with a small sigh. “Warlocks are born sterile. We aren’t able to have kids. And Alec’s womb was… mutilated by Robert and Maryse.” He explains softly.

“It doesn’t matter what happened.” Max piped up, making them all look to the youngest Alpha. “What matters right now is finding Alec. He’s out there pregnant and alone.” He explains.

“He’s right,” Jace comments with a huff. “Afterwards though, when we get Alec safe and sound back to us. I’m gonna kick your dick up into your throat, then you really won’t have to worry about kids.” He hissed.

“Oh really? I’d like to see you try.” Magnus hissed back.

“Enough!” Isabelle exclaims, finally speaking for the first time since Magnus told them the news of their brother. “You’re both fucking ridiculous. Neither one of you is going to do anything. Because once we get Alec back, we are going to fucking take care of him so that he can have a healthy baby that whether you like it or not!” She barks before looking to Magnus. “And you’re the father so deal with it!”

"I know that now!" He exclaims before sighing. "You're right. We need to focus on finding Alexander.." He murmurs.

"Who was he with last?" Jace asked, looking to Magnus who sighed.

"I don't know. I wasn't with him much tonight."

"Well, who was?" Isabelle stepped closer to him.

"I think Cat would know more than me." He comments as he pulled out his phone.

"Let me talk to her." Isabelle snagged the phone before walking out towards the kitchen.

"Here to ridicule me, too?" Magnus asked, glancing to Athena who had yet to say anything.

"No, I'm just disappointed, Magnus. Disappointed in both of you for not communicating. How do you expect this relationship to work if you don't talk?" She asked quietly as Magnus looked away.

"I was scared… I didn’t understand what was wrong. I almost attacked Max because of it.” He whispered to her as she shook her head.

“Magnus, that is all the more reason to talk to Alec.” She comments before slapping his shoulder. “You both needed to talk. Alec was afraid you’d hate him and you were afraid of hurting him, but neither of you thought to take the first initiative. Your love has fought against the Clave, against his parents. Yet one little thing set you off.” She whispered.

Magnus let out a shaky sigh before murmuring, “Because I didn’t think it was possible for us to conceive. My mind and my heart were in two different places.”

“Well, I hope they’re in the same place now, because Alec needs you. So don’t be Magnus. Be Alexander’s Alpha and go find your mate.” Her voice was sharp as Magnus’ eyes flooded red.

He was going to find his mate. 

* * *

There was a sharp pain on the base of Alec’s skull as he grunted before his eyes slowly fluttered open. Everything was a blurry haze as he tried to adjust his eyes to the barely lit room. He scrubbed at his eyes in hopes that it would dull that pulsing sensation that beat like a drum behind his eye sockets.

“It seems you are finally awake.”

Alec snapped his head towards Asmodeus who was casually sipping on a drink only a few feet from the young Omega. There was a glass cage that surrounded Alec, but he was at least comfortable enough with the bed he was lying on.

“What’s going on? Why are you doing this?” Alec demanded, sitting up before holding his head when suddenly red magic surrounded him and eased the pain.

“Well, I may have stretched the truth when we met. I’m not a friend of Magnus’... I’m his father.” He explains as Alec’s blood went cold like ice.

“You… Why? What do you have to gain from this?” He asked quietly.

“You see, I want my son back. He won’t return home without… a barge. That is where you come in. He’ll stay with me to ensure you and your child’s safety. If he doesn’t, then I’ll just rip the child from you and let him watch you bleed out.” He spat as Alec immediately placed a hand on his stomach.   
Alec sat in silence as the information sunk in, that meant Asmodeus was going to use him against Magnus. He knew his Alpha wouldn’t betray him by letting his father hurt him and that’s what hurts the most. His eyes fluttered shut at the thought of Magnus being forced to stay here just so Alec could live with his baby-- _Magnus’ baby_.

“You won’t win.” Alec’s voice was cold as he looked to Asmodeus who tilted his head.

“You really believe that? Then you are even more foolish than I realized.” He sneered.

“I believe that because I believe in my Alpha. He’s going to stop you and then we are going to walk out of here with our baby.” He spat back when suddenly his head was slammed against the glass making him cry out.

“Don’t test my patience boy. You’re only alive because of that baby.” He spat angrily as Alec panted harshly while holding his stomach.

He needed to stay calm, remembering that too much stress could hurt the baby. The only thing that soothed him was the thought of Magnus coming to stop Asmodeus. He wanted to be in his Alpha’s arms, but then something inside him snapped.

Why did he have to rely on Magnus to get him back? Magnus hated him, of course, he wasn’t going to come for him. If he wanted to get out, he had to do it himself and he wanted his baby to survive.

Alec stood up as Asmodeus looked to him with the same golden eyes that he adored on his Alpha. The Omega in him was screaming to survive, to protect himself, but most importantly protect his baby.

“What are you doing? You can’t break the glass Shadowhunter. You aren’t strong enough. You’re just a pathetic Omega.” Asmodeus laughs bitterly when suddenly Alec slammed his palm harshly into the wall and it began to crack as he froze.

_Alec wasn’t going down without a fight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone staying tuned, I'm so sorry this took so long. I promise I'm trying to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed loves! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
